Silent, yet Heard
by PentoPaperGal18
Summary: Modern AU! When Kanan and Hera take in silent foster kid Ezra Bridger, they, along with Sabine and Zeb, must help break the chains of the boy's dark past. Will Ezra ever open up to them? Inspired by BelieveInYourDreams4Life's challenge
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are rading my one shot series, Simple Moments, I am sorry for the slow update. I had already written the next chaper in a notebook, then I lost it. So now I am having to write it from memory, whick is harder than I thought.**

 **Anyhow this story was inspired by BelieveInYourDreams4Life's challenge. Hope you all enjoy part one of Silent, yet Heard.**

Kanan groaned, staring down at the list that Hera had given him.

"Seriously, didn't we just buy her some paint a few weeks ago? How much does that girl paint?"

In truth, it honestly didn't bother him. His and Hera's adoptive daughter Sabine had once described painting as her escape from life, losing herself in vibrant colors to escape the dreariness of life. He couldn't fault her for that.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He was parked in front of the local art store, The Artist's Passion. Its display filled with everything anyone with a creative streak would want.

It took him some time, searching for the color that Sabine had requested. But finally he found it and checked out, exiting the store.

He was about to get into his vehicle when he heard the shouts. He looked up.

A dark haired youth, dressed in torn jeans and a dirty orange shirt, ran passed him. Something was clutched tightly in his hand. A man was chasing him.

"Get back here, you little thief!" The man roared, reaching out to grab the boy. The teen simply evaded his swipe and only ran faster.

Kanan reached out to grabbed the man's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"He stole my wallet, that's what!" The man snapped. "And because of you he's getting away."

Kanan didn't hesitate. He took off after the boy, leaving the man in his wake. At the very least, if he could catch the boy, he could hear his side of his story, find out why he had stolen the wallet.

As he chased him, he saw the boy pull something out of the wallet before throwing to the ground.

Kanan stopped to retrieve the object. When he had stood, the boy was nowhere to be seen. He sighed before returning to where the man waited impatiently.

He snatched it out of Kanan's grasp without aknowlgling his deed, opening it up. He groaned.

"Wonderful, he stole at least half the money in here."

Kanan glanced inside. He was surprised when he saw how much was still left.

'Why didn't the kid snatch it all?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the man walked away, grumbling about the thief. Kanan couldn't help pulling a face at his back. He half wished that he hadn't retrieved the wallet. That man certainly didn't deserve it.

He sighed again, climbing into his car and starting it up. No use worrying about it now, after it was all over.

Still, on the drive home his thoughts were pulled to the dark haired youth. There was something about the boy that intrigued him; what, he couldn't say.

It wasn't long until he pulled into the driveway of his home, a small gray home.

He and his family lived on a quiet street. Not much happened in terms of excitement.

As Kanan entered through the door, the sound of shouting reached his ears.

"….Your fault!" He recognized the voice of Sabine.

"What are you talking about? You dropped it!" A deeply accented voice growled.

"You ran into me!" He heard the girl protest.

A new voice broke through the argument.

"Stop fighting! You both clean it up!" A woman with long brown hair and green eyes appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in jeans and a grease covered shirt. She smiled when she saw Kanan.

"Thank goodness you're back. Sabine and Zeb are about to drive me insane." She came down the staircase and embraced his neck. He returned it before pulling back, pecking her lightly on the lips. He caught the whiff of grease in her hair.

"Been working on the Ghost again, Hera?"

The 'Ghost' was Hera's vehicle, a gray car with yellow paint stripes running down the sides, curtesy of Sabine. The car was Hera's pride and joy and she was often found in the drive, tinkering with its engine.

"Of course, how could you tell?" His spouse teased lightly. Her smile faded slightly.

"You okay?"

One thing that Kanan always admired about Hera, she always knew when something had happened to any member of her family.

"I'm fine. Just chased after a pickpocket."

Her eyebrows rose. "Sounds like you've been busy." She took his hand, tugging him toward the kitchen.

"Come on, you can tell us about it over supper."

...

That night as they ate, Kanan told the story of the young pickpocket. Sabine and Hera were fasinated with this mysteroius boy, particuarly the youngest of the tow. Zeb simply yawned, resting his head on a large fist.

Sabine poked at her food, curiousity making it impossible for her to eat.

"I wonder who that kid was." She wondered aloud.

"What does it matter?" Her older brother grumbled. "Its not like we'll ever seen him again."

Kanan was inclined to agree. What were the chances?

But fate was destined to disagree.

 **So what do you guys think? Plz let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine skipped ahead of Hera, her sneakers hitting the pavement lightly with the movement. She paused when she saw the store ahead.

"Hey, isn't that where Dad saw the kid?"

Hera gently pushed her forward.

"Yes it is. Come on, Zeb's not going to be happy if we keep him waiting any longer then necessary."

It had been three days since Kanan had first seen the boy. Since then, Hera had noticed whenever they went out, her adopted daughter was on the alert, as if waiting for a chance to spy the small pickpocket. Not that Hera could blame her. For some reason this mysterious child had also caught her attention. She couldn't help but wonder why the child had stolen off the man. Why didn't he take the entire amount instead of leaving some Of course Kanan claimed it was because of her motherly instinct that she felt this way and she had to agree. Even if she didn't know the child personally dosen't mean she couldn't worry about him a little bit.

She was pulled out her thoughts by Sabine's teasing voice.

"What happened to not keeping Zeb waiting? Come on!" The girl took off. Laughing, Hera took off after her.

They had almost reached the park where they were supposed to meet Zeb when she saw the teenager pause. Sabine took off again-but this time veered off to the left.

" 'Bine, where you going? Sabine!" Hera ran in the same direction the girl ran in. Was she playing a game?

She followed Sabine to an alley, where the girl halted at the entrance. Panting, Hera finally caught up and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why did….." She then noticed that the girl's eyes were drawn ahead. She followed where her gaze was focused.

A teen was sitting in the alley, back pressed against the wall. He had pulled up his pants leg to reveal his rapidly swelling ankle. He looked up when Hera's voice echoed through the alley. His eyes widened in surprise.

He quickly rose to his feet and tried to run in the opposite direction, only to fall again. He grabbed at his ankle. Pain flashed on his face.

Hera rushed forward to see what was wrong. The kid tried to scramble away at her approach. She paused. The last thing she wanted was to send him into a panic when she was just trying to help.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She kept her voice soft.

"I just want to help." She knelt so she wasn't much higher than the boy, meeting his eyes.

"I'm Hera, and that's Sabine." She motioned to the girl behind her, who stepped closer and gave a small wave.

"What's your name?"

The boy stared at her. This close, she could see the mistrust and lingering fear in his eyes. He remained silent, and she wasn't about to push him, not while they were walking on glass. She changed the subject.

"Can I take a look at your ankle, I'll be quick." She moved closer, relieved when the boy stayed where he was, though his eyes were still wary.

As she felt his ankle she felt him tense. She pretended that it was because of the pain, but her sinking heart told her otherwise.

"I think it's sprained." She stood, then gently tugged the boy to his feet.

"Sabine, call Zeb and tell him to come pick us up."


	3. Chapter 3

Getting the child to come with them was harder than Sabine thought it would be.

First, when Zeb pulled up in the Ghost the boy had once again tried to take off, his ankle the only thing that kept him from getting away. He fought against being put in the vehicle, until the man growled at him. Though Hera had been annoyed at Zeb for being so rough with the teen, at least he stopped fighting against them.

Hera took the wheel from the man. While Zeb called shotgun, Sabine sat in the back with the teen.

The boy refused to speak to any of them, let alone even look up at her. His face was turned down to his lap, his dark hair hiding his face from view. His hands trembled as he wiped them on his dirt covered jeans.

Sympathy filled Sabine's heart. She surprised him by taking his hand, squeezing it warmly.

"Don't worry. I promise that we're going to help you."

He looked at her through his greasy bangs. He ducked his head again when she smiled in his direction. She looked out the window. She recognized where they were at.

"Mom, shouldn't we be going to the doctor? Why are we going home?"

Hera looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"We'll talk about it later, 'Bine, alright?" She said, using her nickname for the teen.

The girl sighed before nodding. She leaned back next to the boy, arms crossed.

She hated it when Hera did this to her, keeping her out of the loop. She knew it was ridiculous, but sometimes she couldn't help feeling like the woman didn't trust her.

She shook that thought out of her head. Most likely it was just because Hera didn't want the boy next to her to hear what she was about to say. Of course Hera trusted her.

Right?

Several minutes later they pulled into the drive of their home.

Zeb got out and opened the back door, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him out. Though clearly still frightened, the child twisted out of his grip before glaring at him. Hera intervened before a fight could develop.

"Come on, let's get you inside." She laid a hand on the teen's arm, gently guiding him toward the front door. Despite his misgivings, he followed her lead and limped into the house.

Kanan was sitting in the living room reading when they entered. He looked up with a smile, setting the book to the side.

"Hey there. I was wondering when…" He stopped short when Hera guided the youth into the room.

"That's the kid I saw yesterday. How'd you…"

"Sabine saw him while we were walking." Hera said as she pushed the boy down onto the couch near her husband.

"He hurt his ankle. I think it's sprained. Check it love, please? Sabine, go get the first aid box."

The girl raced to the bathroom. Finding the first aid kit, she hurried back to the living room, where Kanan was trying to coax the boy into letting him take off his boot. The youth refused, eyeing them with barely veiled anger.

"Come on kid, why won't you let me help?" The boy's lips remained firmly sealed.

"Talkative little thing, isn't he?" The man muttered, taking the kit from Sabine with a nod of gratitude.

"Well while you fix him up, I'm going to check on something." Hera left the room. Curious, Sabine followed.

She found her in the hall, dialing the phone.

"Mom, what're you doing?"

Hera looked up at her and held a finger to her lips.

"Shush. I'm calling the police station to see if there are any missing children reports recently. The kid's gotta belong to someone." She held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? This is Hera Jarrus, calling to see if anyone had called in a report about a missing boy? Black hair, blue eyes, about twelve to fourteen years old?"

Sabine strained her ears, but could not make out the reply on the other end.

"Yes, I see." Hera picked up a nearby pencil and jotted something down on the notepad by the phone.

"May I have the address please?" The voice spoke again. Once again Hera wrote something down.

"Capitol street? Yes, thank you for your time." Hera hung up.

"There was a report filed last week by a foster parent. The description matches the kid." She held up the 'pad.

"Come on, we need to get him home."

When they reached the living room, they found the kid with his shoe still on- and Kanan's patience starting to rapidly wear thin. He rose to his feet with a groan. His hand massaged the back of his neck.

"I give up. He won't let me anywhere near him, let alone look at his foot."

Zeb snickered behind his hand, clearly enjoying the older man's struggle.

"We'll let his guardian take care of that." Hera sat on the arm of the couch.

"Ezra?"

The boy's head shot up. His shocked face confirmed that was indeed his name.

"Your guardian is worried about you." She touched his shoulder, only to draw back at his flinch.

"Young one, it's time to go home." She stood and held out her hand. He shook his head frantically, shrinking back into his seat. His eyes begged her silently, pleading her not to take him back.

Kanan and Hera glanced at each other. In their experience, when a child was away from home for a long period of time, they would leap at the first they would get to return to the comforts of their life. So what was the problem? Why didn't he want to return home?

Zeb was growing impatient. Grabbing the boy's arm, he pulled Ezra up to his feet and started to drag him toward the door. Ezra fought against him, beating his small fists against the muscular arm. Still the elder of the two refused to let go.

Hera chased after them.

"Zeb, be gentle! Remember, his ankle."

Kanan looked at Sabine and sighed, tossing a arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick side hug.

"Come on, let's get the kid home."


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you all for favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Today's been a really bad day for me( as we were leaving for church this morning my family had discovered my pet chicken Chirpsy, who I had hand raised since she first hatched, had died. Needless to say, its been a tearful day), but when I got on here and saw all the support you guys have given me it really brightened my day. Thank you guys so much. Hope you all enjoy this one just as much!**

It was about a fifteen minute drive to get to the address Hera had gotten off the police. On the way there, the small family (Minus Zeb) tried to coax Ezra into speaking.

While Hera took control of the vehicle, Kanan turned to look at the boy. Ezra sat in the middle, wedged between Sabine and Zeb. He glanced up at the man before his gaze returned to his hands.

"Soo Ezra." The girl next to him spoke up.

"I know it's none of our business, but why're you away from home."

His gaze flicked her way, then averted.

Kanan mentally toyed with the idea the boy was mute, but soon decided against it. It was obvious that the kid-Ezra-could hear. He wracked his brain, trying to think of other reasons why the child wasn't speaking. He soon admitted defeat.

It's not like it would matter. In a few minutes Ezra would be home with his guardian, and they would most likely never see him again. A thought that Kanan tried to pretend didn't bother him.

They soon pulled up to the address, a shabby one floor house with garbage littering the front yard and paint peeling off the sides.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kanan looked over at his wife. His eyebrow was raised in doubt.

"Of course I'm sure." Hera objected. She hesitated as she unbuckled.

"At least I think so." She turned to look at Ezra.

"What about it kid, is this it?"

Before Ezra could do anything, he glanced over her shoulder. His eyes lit with fear.

They turned to see a tall man exit the house. He was blonde, dressed in perfectly matched clothing.

Kanan got out of the car as he approached. He held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Kanan. And you are…."

"Trevor." The man said shortly. He ignored Kanan's outstretched hand.

"May ask what you are doing in front of my house."

Kanan let his arm fall back to his sides. Sighing, he turned to the vehicle and motioned for the others to exit.

Zeb was next to last, pulling the boy out with him. This time Ezra didn't fight, staring with wide eyes up at the man.

Trevor's face abruptly changed. For a split second, Kanan thought he could detect anger in the man's expression. It faded so fast into a smile that he thought he imagined it all.

"So, the lost lamb decided to return." He knelt down before the now trembling youth. He wrapped a hand around his arm.

"What's wrong, Ezra? I'm not angry at you." He stood and pushed the boy toward the house.

"Go on up to your room. I will be right with you."

The boy glanced at Kanan, as if begging him to not go. Another push, this time more forceful, sent him scurrying away.

Trevor turned back to them.

"Thank you for bringing the kid home. I was beginning to think I would never seem him again

"The pleasure is ours, sir." Hera said politely, though her face told a different story.

While they continued to talk, Kanan noticed Sabine slowly slip away, heading toward the house. He saw that the man was about to turn, ready to head back into the house.

"Pardon me sir, but can you help us? Our engine was making strange noises. I would like to here a second opinion."

He caught the surprised look Zeb sent his way. He couldn't blame him. The car was just fine. But Hera caught on immediantly.

"Yes please. I honestly don't know what's wrong with it."

The man's face flashed annoyance at being bothered, but bowed.

"Of course."

….

Sabine came through the front door just as he was about to open the door at the far end of the dim, dirty hall. She jogged after him, grabbing his arm before he could enter the room.

"Wait a moment kid, I just want to talk. Can I came in?"

Ezra hesitated a moment before stepping back. Letting her step inside.

Sabine was shocked. Judging by the size of the house, she had assumed that Ezra's room would be fairly large, or at least a decent size.

Instead she found a room not much bigger than a closet. Despite the fact that it only contained a small bed and a bedside dresser, she only had to take about two steps from the door to reach the bed. What bothered her the most though, was that there was no window. No sunshine streaming in, or the colors of life from the world around them. It was almost like the younger boy was cut off from the rest of the world.

Like he was cut off from life itself.

Sabine carefully sat down on the rickety bed, wincing at the loud creak as the springs gave to the added weight. She patted the space beside her.

Ezra obeyed her silent command and sat down. He wrapped his arms around his thin frame as if he was cold.

Sabine wracked her brain, trying to think of a place to begin.

"So, happy to be back home?" A half hearted shrug was her answer. She frowned. He didn't seem too thrilled about it. Of course, if her room was like this, she wouldn't be either.

"You okay?"

He looked up at her. He seemed surprised, as if he couldn't believe that she actually cared enough to ask. He gave a slight nod, though his blue eyes told her a different story. N them, she could detect another emotion, somewhat akin to….fear?

What was wrong here?

She gripped his arm tightly. "Ezra, what is….."

She was cut off as he jerked away. He glowered in her direction as he cradled his arms. He seemed to be in pain.

Sabine followed her gut. Grabbing his wrist, she yanked up his sleeve. She would've swore that her heart stopped at what she discovered.

His bare skin was covered in scars, most of them fairly new. Cuts and bruises covered his limb, along with small marks that appeared to be cigeratte burns.

Anger was tight in her chest as she checked his other arm. By this time Ezra seemed to realize that this was a battle he wouldn't win and sat quietly as she studied similar marks on his other limb.

She met his gaze.

"Are there any more like these?"

Ezra's shoulders slumped. He motioned to his torso and legs. Her heart twisted at his soundless confession.

"Did Trevor do this to you?" She asked.

Ezra stiffened and turned away. He couldn't say a word: he didn't need to.

He heard her sigh, felt her gentle fingers touch his shoulder. Her next word startled him.

"Pack whatever you want to take with you. I promise, that monster will never touch you again." Patting his hand, she stood and left the room.

Ezra wasn't completely sure what was happening, but he jumped up to do as Sabine had asked.

It didn't take long to pack: everything he owned fit into his worn orange drawstring backpack.

Throwing the pack over his shoulders, he took a deep breath, then down the front stairs and out the door

…..

Trevor was growing impatient by the time Sabine arrived. His voice held a poorly veiled layer of anger as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I see. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go check on Ezra. I haven't…"

"What do you mean, check on him?: Sabine came up behind him, placing her hands on her hips.

"By that, do you mean hit him, cut him, BURN him?" She spat out.

"What?" Hera cried, while Zeb jerked back in shock.

"I just saw Ezra's arms. The kid's being abused, Mom." Sabine pointed at the man. "And he's the one doing it."

Kanan was horrified at the accusation, but as he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Ezra's fear of returning home, the way he flinched whenever he was touched, all were signs pointing to physical mistreatment.

He could kick himself for not thinking of that sooner. And to think, they were about to return the poor kid to this monster.

Trevor's eye twitched as he stared Sabine down.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. I would never harm Ezra. His injuries must have happened after his disappearance….."

"Yeah right!" Sabine stepped closer so she was toe to toe with the man, glaring up at him.

"The scars aren't THAT recent. They happened while he was still with you, you little…."

CRACK.

Ezra exited the house just in time to see Sabine hit the ground, clutching her bleeding nose. He rushed over. Bending over, he stared in horror at the crimson liquid pouring from her nose.

Kanan reacted fast. He grabbed the man's arm, slamming him into the side of the car.

"So help me, make one more move and I'll make sure you don't wake up until next year." He hissed in the man's ear. Trevor gave up on struggling and slumped against the car.

Looking up, Kanan saw Hera kneeling by Sabine, hugging her tightly. On the girl's other side, Ezra rummaged through his pack. Finally he pulled out an old shirt. He handed it to Hera.

Sabine grimaced as Hera applied slight pressure with the now stained shirt. She tried to smile at the clearly terrified Ezra, only for it to turn into a grimace.

Zeb came over. He reached down and guided the girl to her feet, unusually gentle.

"You alright?"

Sabine loosened the pressure off her nose enough to speak.

"I will be." She grimaced again. "At least it's not broken."

Zeb nodded in relief, Patting her arm. He turned in Trevor's direction and his expression darkened. He took a menacing step in his direction. HE cracked his knuckles, loudly.

"Let me at 'em, Kanan. So help me, I'll make sure he never….."

"That won't be nesssary." Hera interrupted. She stood behind them. A hand rested on Ezra's slim shoulders, while her other held her cell phone.

"I just called the police. They said that a squad car was in the vinicity and should be here anytime now."

No sooner had she spoke than the sound of sirens filled the air.

 **Constructive critism is appreiated. Hope you guys liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up, the first thing Ezra noticed was the warmth. Warm, comfortable warmth that held him in its soothing embrace.

He snuggled farther into its hold. The second thing he noticed was the surface he was on was soft, the softest thing he had slept on in years.

Where was he? His own bed wasn't this comfortable; Trevor had never bothered to spend much money on a good mattress and blankets.

He forced his sticky eyes open. Propping himself up, he studied his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom, the largest he had ever slept in. The walls were light blue in color, and the carpet was pastel in color. Morning sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up the lounge chair in front of it.

He blinked. The room remained the same.

Suddenly the night before came rushing back to him.

After the police had arrived, Sabine had recounted her side of the story, with the others chiming in about what happened afterward. She even had Ezra reveal his arms. It had felt strange, showing something he had been trying to hide for so long.

While the others spoke to the cop, Hera had went to speak to the social service worker that had come for Ezra. She had soon returned with a brilliant smile. She informed the others that for the meantime, Ezra would be staying with them.

They then headed to the local clinic, where the doctor checked Ezra's foot. He declared it officially sprained and had wrapped it, with strict orders to stay off it as much as possible. He had also checked Sabine's nose, but reported that it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

They had driven back to their house, where Hera had fixed them a light supper.

Ezra tried to recall what happened after that, but it was all a huge blank. He thought he could remember being carried by someone, but wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. The door creaked open after a moment and Kanan pocked his head through the crack. He smiled when he saw Ezra.

"You're awake, good." He walked over and held out a hand.

"You hungry? Hera has breakfast on the stove." He eyed the boy's thin frame with a critical eye.

"You look like you could use it."

Ezra ignored the outstretched hand, throwing back the covers and jumping out of the bed. The carpet was soft and clean underneath his toes.

Kanan let his hand fall back to his side. He knew there was a chance that the boy wouldn't take it, but still….

He sighed internally and left the room. He paused at the door and motioned for the boy to follow him.

The others were already eating when Kanan walked in, Ezra padding along behind him. Hera looked up. She smiled at Ezra as she stood and went over.

"Hey there kid. How's your foot?"

Ezra simply shrugged. For some reason Hera looked slightly disheartened at that. Her face soon lit up again however, and pulled out a bowl.

"Alright then." She filled up the bowl with oatmeal while Kanan shooed the boy into a chair. She walked over and set the bowl in front of him. He took the spoon she offered him, staring down at the food. He made no move to eat.

"What wrong? Would you rather have something else?"

Ezra shook his head quickly at her question. He spooned a small amount into his mouth. Pure bliss filled his face, and he practically started to shovel the food in.

"Easy there, don't make yourself sick." Kanan said with a laugh as he filled his own bowl and sat down. Ezra glowered at him, but followed his advice and slowed down. He still managed to finish before everyone else.

Hera eyed his empty bowl. "Want more?"

Ezra looked surprised at the offer, but nodded eagerly. She filled up his bowl and he ate once again, though at a much slower pace than before.

Kanan finished his meal and rose to his feet.

"I have to go out. I'll be back in a while." He pecked Hera lightly on the lips. He patted Sabine's shoulder on the way out.

"Bye!" The girl called just before they heard the slam of the front door. Soon enough they heard the car start up.

Sabine turned to find Ezra staring at her face, a small frown on his lips. Though it hadn't been broken, her nose was badly bruised, and was slightly swollen. His face plainly stated his guilt at being the reason she was hurt.

"What is it, kid?" She pointed at her nose.

"This? Don't worry, I've had worse."

He shyly lowered his gaze as Hera took his empty bowl and put it in the sink with the other dishes. She opened the dish liquid and poured it underneath the running water.

She pulled a rag out of a drawer, only for Ezra to take it out of her hands.

Surprised, she stared for a moment as he stood at the sink. He started scrubbing at one of the bowls.

She shook her head, tinted hair swaying as she took the rag from him. He held his hand out with a frown, silently asking for its return.

She smiled down into his eyes.

"I can take care of this. You need to rest your ankle." She put a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him toward the door.

"Play a game with Zeb and Sabine. Shoo, go have some fun."

Ezra looked like he wanted to protest. Sabine immediately latched onto his arm and dragged him away, toward the living room.

She made him sit down on the couch as Zeb disappeared. He soon returned, carrying several games. He held them out to them.

"What'll it be, kid? Come on, we haven't got all day."

Ezra cocked his head as he studied the options. He tugged on Sabine's sleeve, pointing out one in particular, then shrugged and twirled a finger around his head.

Zeb was confused at the gestures, but Sabine instantly grasped what he was trying to say.

"You mean you've never played Yahtzee before?"

Ezra shook his head, looking embarrassed at the confession

Zeb sat on the floor so the coffee table was between them. He opened the box and poured out its contents.

"Don't worry kid. We'll show you how. It's easy."

Ezra looked up at them. He attempted to keep his face neutral, but Zeb could've swore that he saw the teen's lips twitch upward in a faint smile.

...

When Kanan returned several hours later, the first thing that reached his ears when he opened the door was laughter, along with Zeb's growls

He followed the sound to the living room. He found both females doubled over in laughter. Ezra was pressed back against the couch .Zeb groaned, throwing the scorepad down in frustration and rising to his full height.

"For crying out loud kid! There is no way anyone is that lucky!"

Kanan leaned against the doorway.

"Did I miss something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned to him. It was Sabine who answered him.

"Ezra just beat Zeb for the eleventh time in a row." She tried to hold back her laughter, but failed. She glanced over at the couch and saw Ezra's eyes were wide as he stared in Zeb's direction. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Kid, its okay, he's not really mad. He's just playing." She shot a look at the man. The message was clear. 'Stop scaring him.'

Zeb glanced from her to Ezra. Realization dawned on his features and he sat back down on the ground, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So umm… What to play another game?" Ezra stared at him for a moment before nodding, the fear slowly leeching from his expression. He nodded, hesitantly.

Kanan smiled at that. He then met Hera's eyes. She must have seen something in his expression, for she rose to her feet.

"I'll be back in a bit. You guys keep playing.

The three didn't even seem to hear her as they prepared for another round.

Hera followed her husband to their room. She closed the door behind them and turned to him, arms crossed.

"Alright Love, spill it. What's wrong?"

"I went to pick up Ezra's file." He handed her a stack of papers, face solemn.

She flipped open the file. Kanan didn't have to wait long before she gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth as she read. He didn't even bother to ask why; he already knew what it said.

She soon finished and handed the papers back to him. Her face was pale.

"Poor Ezra. I had no idea…"

"That's not all." Kanan said as he put the file into a drawer.

"They wouldn't let me have a copy, but they allowed me to look at his file by his psychiatrist. According to him, before their deaths, Ezra used to be able to speak, but the trauma he went through silenced him. He can speak, he just won't." He heaved a sigh.

"I don't know if we can help him Hera. He's been through so much.

"So have you." She took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"We will find a way to help him, love. I know we will."

….

It wasn't until later that evening when Kanan finally told the other two he had found out.

They had pulled one of their old bed out of the attic for Ezra to use, putting it in Zeb's room. While Hera had dragged the boy off to put sheets on the bed, Kanan had sat Sabine and Zeb down in the living room. He remained standing, running a hand over his tied back hair.

"When I left this morning, I had gone to pick up Ezra's file."

Sabine propped her chin on her fists, staring up at Kanan with her brown eyes.

"And?"

Kanan breathed deeply as he took a seat. He spoke in a soft voice as he explained what he had found. He told them how at seven years old, Ezra's parents were brutally murdered in front of him and how he was never heard speaking a word from that moment on. How the boy was put in a foster home shortly afterward, only to disappear a few weeks later. How he had been found just a few months ago, living on the streets and stealing to survive. How social services had put him in a foster home, with a man by the name of Trevor Wilkes. Which brought them up to where they were today.

Sabine gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Even Zeb looked distraught at the tale. They knew they kid had had it rough, but this…this was far beyond what they had imagined.

"That's horrible." The girl breathed. Her eyes glistened with tears of sympathy.

"Poor Ezra." For once Zeb didn't say a word, lost in his thoughts.

"I know." Kanan nodded.

"It is. That's why we are going to be as patient with him as possible. Obviously he is not going to be ready to trust us immediately. So we need to prove to him that we aren't like others, like Trevor. That means no roughhousing, yelling, forcing him to anything he doesn't want to. Basically, be gentle until he feels more comfortable with us."

He addressed both of them, but stared firmly at Zeb as he spoke. Both of them nodded.

"You got it." Zeb said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ezra sat on his father's shoulders. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around the man's head._

 _"Giddy up horsey, giddy up!"_

 _Ephraim chuckled. He held on to Ezra's legs as he acted like he was trying to buck the small child off. Ezra shrieked with delight._

 _"Ephraim, careful! You'll make Ezra fall." Mira scolded as she caught up to them._

 _"You're no fun." Her husband complained, but he slowed his movements down to a more gentle pace._

 _Mira rolled her eyes, but leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. They broke apart with a laugh at Ezra's eww of disgust._

 _A scream suddenly cut through the air like a knife. The source appeared to be from a nearby alley._

 _Ephraim frowned. He lifted Ezra off his shoulders and handed him to Mira._

 _"Wait here." He took off toward the alley, disappearing into it._

 _Confused, Ezra clung to his mother as she held him tightly. She stroked his hair gently._

 _A yell carried through the air, followed by a crash. Both of them jumped at the sudden sounds._

 _What was going on? Terrified, Ezra Mira setting him down, right in the doorway of a store._

 _"Stay here sweetie." His mother whispered._

 _"If we are not back immediantly, run and get help alright." At his nod, she kissed his forhead and ran off._

 _Ezra waited for only a few moments. What happened? Was Daddy okay? Finally he couldn't take it anymore and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the alley._

 _He came to a screeching halt at the mouth of the alley to find both parents being held at gunpoint. In his mother's arms she held a small child, while Ephraim stood protectively in front of them._

 _Ezra arrived just as the gun went off once. Then twice._

 _Two bodies fell._

 _Ezra screamed._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Kanan shot up when he heard the scream. He threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Hera stirred at the movement, opening her eyes.

"What is it?" She murmured sleepily. Kanan didn't answer; another scream did it for him.

He raced out the door. Hera was on his heels, throwing her housecoat over her shoulders as she ran. They met Sabine out in the hallway.

"What was that?" The girl rubbed her bleary eyes.

Another scream cut threw the air. This time they could identify the source, the room at the far end of the hall. The room that Zeb shared with Ezra.

Kanan dashed over. He yanked open the door and flicked the light on. Behind him, he heard Hera's sharp intake of breath.

Ezra was tossing around on his mattress. His blanket laid in the floor from where he had kicked it off. He whimpered in his sleep, teeth gnashing.

Zeb stood awkwardly by the youth's bed, pulling at his arm and pleading with the tormented teen.

"Come on kid, wake up." Ezra didn't respond, lost in whatever nightmarish world his mind had conjured. He whimpered again.

Some part of Kanan's mind registered that these were the first vocal sounds he had ever heard from the boy as he hurried forward. Zeb stepped back, letting Kanan take his place.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gripped the boy's shoulders. He shook him lightly.

"Ezra, wake up, please." He patted the teen's cheek. Ezra wriggled at the touch, but Kanan kept his grip.

Ezra suddenly jerked into a upright position with a cry, his forhead connecting with Kanan's own with a sickening crack. He pulled back with a yelp of pain, rubbing the tender area.

In his sleep-laden state, Ezra didn't seem to register that he was safe. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. His tear-filled eyes stared at them, unfocused.

Hera slowly sat by Kanan. After checking to see if he was alright, she turned to Ezra. Her gaze was gentle as she tried to calm him.

"It's alright Ezra, you're alright, calm down." She soothed.

Ezra's breath began to slow. His expression began to clear as his fogged mind started to realize where he was at. He looked down, cheeks flushed with a mixture of adrenaline and embarrassment. He tensed when Hera reached for him. She paused.

"Are you okay, hon?"

Ezra gave a nod, but it was obvious he wasn't. His small form still trembled and his face was ghostly pale. His eyes still glistened with inshed tears He glanced at Kanan, noticing the red mark on his head. Horror marred his face, followed by guilt. The man noticed.

"Kid, its okay. It's not like I'm dying." He smiled to relieve the tension, but it only seemed to make it worse. He sighed, standing.

"Come here." He motioned beside him. Ezra shook his head, shrinking back.

"Come here, I'm not mad, I promise." He tried to coax him, trying his best not to lose his patience. It was too late at night for this.

Ezra hesitated a moment longer before scooting over. Kanan reached down to take the boy's hands and guide him up to his feet. He noticed the boy stiffened at the contact.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and get a snack." He motioned for the others to go back to bed as he led Ezra toward the door.

Hera wanted to insist on coming with him, but stopped herself before the protest could leave her lips. It was best to leave them alone, let them have some 'male bonding' time together. And Kanan had once been in Ezra's shoes, he might be able to reach the child more then the rest of them could.

….

Kanan led Ezra to the kitchen. He had him sit down at the table.

"How about some hot chocolate? Does that sound good?"

At Ezra's nod, he pulled the mix out of the cabinet. As he heated up the water, he watched the teen out of the corner of his eye. The boy had propped his head on his fists, eyes staring off into something unseen.

What had the kid dreamed about? It was times like this Kanan wished that the boy would speak, but he had a feeling that even if he would, it wouldn't have done them much good. Ezra was extremely wary and mistrustful of others, and even after almost two weeks of living with them, still had not even attempted to open up to them.

He poured the coca into two mugs. He went over to the table, handing one to Ezra. The boy accepted it, taking a small sip.

Kanan sat down directly across from the boy. He supped his own drink as he watched Ezra's face light up. The boy nursed his cup, sighing in contentment.

Soon the teen finished and sat his cup back down with a soft clank. Kanan chuckled at the sight of his face. The youth's upper lip now sported a chocolate mustache.

Still laughing, Kanan handed him a napkin. Ezra took it with a faint grin. Small, but it was there, and it warmed the man's heart to see it.

After cleaning himself up, Ezra motioned to himself, then pointed at Kanan. The elder smiled. He knew what the boy was trying to say.

"Don't mention it." Seems this little trick worked on Ezra too.

When he was Ezra's age. Kanan suffered from nightmares. Rarely was there a night when he wasn't waking up in a cold sweat and a cry on his lips.

To help with these 'mind terrors' his adopted mother Depa would fix him some coca and would sit with him. No words were ever exchanged. They would remain in silence, soaking in each others presence. These had helped Kanan more than any comforting words or hugs ever could.

For Ezra, it worked perfectly. Already he seemed more at peace than earlier.

The boy tried to stifle a yawn behind his hand, catching Kanan's attention.

"I think it's time you were in bed." He placed the mugs in the sink. He went to Ezra's side of the table. He held out his hand.

Ezra frantically motioned to himself, pointing at his head. He shuddered.

"I know kid, but you gotta rest." Inspiration struck him.

"Tell you what, how about we kick Zeb into the living room and I take the bed? That way I'll be right there if they start." He had thought about offering to let him stay with both him and Hera, but figured that because of his age Ezra would feel insulted at being treated like a little kid. Besides, didn't Zeb always say he slept better on the fold out couch bed than his own mattress?

Ezra hesitated, his gaze flicking from the outstretched hand to the man's face.

"Come on Ezra. Please, trust me."

Another second passed. Than another.

Kanan was starting to think he wasn't using the right method. Maybe he was expecting the boy to move faster than he could. Maybe he should stop pressuring him, give him more time. Sighing, he was about to drop his hand….

Era reached out. Slowly, his small fingers wrapped around Kanan's larger ones. His face was doubtful, nervous. But when he saw Kanan watching him, he looked up and gave a faint smile.

Kanan felt his heart glow. He gave the small hand a quick squeeze before pulling him to his feet. It was such a small gesture, a simple act of trust. Some may have even dared to call it insignificant.

But it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Ezra woke, morning sunlight was streaming through the window. He sat up with a yawn, stretching his stiff muscles. Looking over, he saw Kanan draped over the other bed, fast asleep. Ezra smiled. He had to admit that it helped a lot last night, knowing that Kanan was right there if he needed him.

He checked the clock on the bedside table. No use going to back to sleep; it was less than a hour until the others woke anyhow.

He slipped out of the bed. Stepping lightly to avoid waking Kanan, he slowly opened the door and headed downstairs.

As he passed the door to the living room, he heard snores coming from inside. He stifled a giggle and continued on.

He found Hera already up and in the kitchen, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet. He stood awkwardly in the door for a few moments until she looked up and saw him. She smiled.

"Morning Ezra. You're up a little bit early, aren't you?"

He just shrugged. He received a sympathetic smile as she set the bowl on the counter.

"I'm working on breakfast right now. How does pancakes sound today?" She scooped the flour into a bowl. She paused just before she added the sugar.

"Do you want to help? With both of us working together, we'll get it done in no time."

He didn't even stop to think about it, stepping forward eagerly.

She showed him how much to put in of each ingredient. Once they had dumped everything into the bowl, she handed him a wooden spoon to stir up the batter.

"Why don't you get this mixed up while I get the pan heated?" He nodded and took the spoon.

She had just turned on the stove when she heard the crash behind her. She whipped around.

Ezra was standing still in horror, hands clasped over his mouth. At his feet laid the bowl, shattered into several pieces. The batter was spilled out and spreading from its source.

He stared down at the growing mess. He was so dead. Hera was going to kill him.

"Ezra, are you okay?" slim hands entered his vision, resting on his arms.

"Ezra?" He was shocked at the gentleness in her voice. It contained none of the fury he expected.

He steeled himself before looking up. Her eyes were studying him, as if concerned. She ignored the mess on the floor, confusing him. Didn't she care about the bowl?

He gestured to the bowl, then at himself. She saw the guilt on his face. To his surprise, she only laughed. She embraced him quickly. He tensed for a moment, than relaxed. He had to admit it felt good, being held like this.

"Don't worry about it. I needed an excuse to mop the floor anyhow." She pulled away. Patting his arm, she left the kitchen. She soon returned with a mop.

"Here, let's get this cleaned up. Then we'll start another batch."

Together they cleaned up the mess. Then they made another batter, this time with success.

As they poured the batter into the pan, Hera showed Ezra how to flip the pancake at the right time so it could finish cooking. She stood behind him, guiding his hand holding the spatula.

For Ezra, working on the meal was bittersweet. It reminded him of when he was little, helping his mother in the kitchen. He could dimly remember her voice, praising him for something he had done right. Her hands guiding his tiny ones as he stirred and poured.

He craned his head to look at the woman behind him. She smiled down at him, green eyes warm and affectionate. And he found himself smiling back, the first real smile he could recall in a long time.

….

Zeb was the first to enter the kitchen. Yawning, he plopped down into a chair.

"Morning Zeb." Hera said cheerfully as she set a plate stacked with pancakes in front of him. He mumbled an incoherent reply, digging into the meal.

It wasn't long until the other two drifted in. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Kanan distractingly patted Ezra's head.

"Hey kid. I was wondering where you were when I woke up this morning." Ezra ducked out from under the man's touch, handing him a plate.

"Ezra helped with the pancakes this morning." Hera said as she sat down.

"In fact, he did almost all the work."

Ezra waited for her to mention the broken bowl, but to his surprise it was never brought up. She met his gaze and gave him a small wink. Surprised, he stared for a moment. Then slowly his face lit up with another grin. He returned the wink. Kanan noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment.

Zeb, already halfway through his own stack, waved his fork in the teen's direction.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all."

Sabine tried to speak through a mouthful of food, but a stern glare from Hera stopped her. She finished chewing and swallowed before trying again.

"These are great. I can never cook this good when I help in the kitchen."

"I agree." Kanan chimed in after trying his first bite.

"You did great." He looked down at Ezra.

"I'm proud of you, kid."

Ezra blushed and ducked his head, but not before he saw the smile forming on his face. This was the first time that the boy had given them more then a faint grin. And so many times in just one morning. Maybe, just maybe, they were finally reaching him.

They were just finishing up breakfast when the phone rang. Kanan excused himself and stood to answer it.

He returned several minutes later, just as the others were gathering up the dishes and placing them in the sink. Ezra had found two straws and now he and Sabine were engaged in a 'sword fight'. Zeb was rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all, while Hera laughed.

She noticed Kanan standing in the doorway, a small frown on his face. She moved so she was beside him instead.

"What's wrong?" She spoke quietly so the others wouldn't overhear. He didn't answer immediately, drawing her into the hall where they could speak more privately. The others didn't even notice their disappearance as they laughed and carried on.

"That was the police." Kanan said. Both his voice and face were strained.

"They just set a trial date for Trevor."

"When?"

"Almost three weeks from now." He scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"They also said that social services was searching for a lawyer for Ezra."

"We'll find him one." Hera said quickly. She didn't trust social services. The fact that Ezra spent almost seven years on the street without them noticing. Then when they finally decided to 'care', they stuck him in a abusive home without even making sure it was the best home for him. Who knows what lawyer they would hire?

Kanan looked up with a humorless smile.

"I had a feeling you would say that. That's what I told them. I'm going to search for one today." He frowned.

"I guess we need to tell the kid." He glanced through the kitchen doorway. Ezra had managed to latch onto Zeb's back, laughing at the man's attempts to pry him off. Sabine stood off aways, giggling.

"Why must life be so hard on him?" Kanan whispered.

Hera squeezed his hand. "I know what you mean. No child should have to go through what he has. But we're changing that. One way or another, we will give him the life he deserves."

"I hope you're right." Kanan sighed. He then raised his voice.

"Guys, can you come to the living room? We need to talk."

….

Ezra and Sabine sat on the couch, while Zeb stood behind them, arms crossed. All three exchanged looks of confusion.

Kanan took the lounge chair. Hera sat on the chair arm next to him, gripping his shoulder for support. He smiled up at her gratefully before turning to look at the others.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan explained what was going on. He informed them about the trial and how they needed to find a lawyer.

Ezra turned pale at the mention of Trevor. Sabine took his hand, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort.

Zeb groaned, rubbing his neck.

"And how exactly are we supposed to go about findin' a lawyer?"

Kanan and Hera exchanged glances. Finally the man turned to look at Zeb.

"Well first we were going to make a few calls, see who are the best ones in the…"

He stopped short when Ezra suddenly jumped up and left the room. He made as if he was about to go after him when Ezra returned, waving the phone book.

He took his place on the couch again. Tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, he flipped through the pages. After almost two minutes of searching he brought the book to Kanan, pointing to a name on the page.

Kanan raised an eyebrow as he read where Ezra's finger was at.

"Morad Sumer?" He looked up at the teen.

"Who's he?"

Ezra pointed at the number, and then mimed a phone being up at his ear.

"Do you want me to call him?"

The boy nodded eagerly. He grabbed Kanan's sleeve, tugging him up and toward the door.

"Alright then. I'm coming." Confused, Kanan allowed the teen to pull him toward the phone. The others trailed along behind them.

Just before he dialed, Kanan hesitated. He looked down at the small teen next to him.

"Are you completely sure about this?"

Ezra nodded. He folded his hands together, as if begging. The man's green eyes met blue, and he sighed.

"Okay then. What do we have to lose?" Finally he dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

The phone was picked up by the third ring.

"Sumer residence." A female voice came over the line.

"Hello, may I speak to Morad Sumer please?"

"Hold on for a moment." He heard muffled voices speak on the other end of the line. After a moment, someone picked up the receiver.

"This is Morad Sumer. May I ask who is this?"

"My name is Kanan Jarrus and I'm calling on behalf of my charge, Ezra. Apparently he thought you could help us with on a upcoming trial…" He was cut off.

"Ezra? Are you talking about a Ezra Bridger?"

Shocked, it took Kanan a moment to answer. He stared at the phone in his hands.

"Yes. How did you…"

"We'll talk when we get together. How about we meet at my office at one o'clock?" He gave Kanan the address, which he recognized as the local law firm.

"Alright, we'll be there." He said farewell and hung up the phone

"What'd he say? Did you find out why Ezra wanted him?" Sabine asked.

Kanan grinned at her.

"Seems like the kid here found us a lawyer." He ruffled Ezra's hair. The boy batted his hand away playfully, smoothing his locks back into place. Kanan laughed and looked up.

"Everyone get ready. We have a meeting to go to."


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I need to let you guys know that I won't be updating for a while. In a few days I'm leaving for teen conference, which I will be gone to for four days. Than the day after I get back I'm leaving for 4h camp, at which I'll be a counselor. So do not expect any updates for At LEAST a week. I will try to update as soon as I get back, but I will most likely be so tired I'll sleep for at least a month XD**

 **Anyhow, not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think!**

Hera parked in front of the firm, a tall, foreboding building. In the passenger seat, Kanan unbuckled his seatbelt. He twisted around to look at Ezra sitting in the backseat.

"You ready?"

Ezra nodded. In truth, he felt far from it. His instincts were screaming at him to run, to get as far away as possible.

Zeb climbed out of the vehicle first. Sabine followed him. She turned back to look into the interior of the Ghost, smiling warmly and holding out her hand.

"Come on, kid." He took it immediantly, gripping it tightly. Kanan smiled at the sight. Together they entered the building.

The receptionist looked up as they entered.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we have a appointment with Morad Sumer." Kanan spoke for them.

The woman nodded and checked something on her computer screen.

"Name please?"

"Kanan Jarrus."

She typed something on her keyboard. Apparently she found what she was looking for. She waved them down the hall.

"Last door to your right."

"Thank you." Kanan than turned to Zeb and Sabine, motioning to the chairs lined up by a nearby wall.

"You two wait here, alright?"

Zeb looked like he was going to argue, but before he could even could began the girl latched onto his arm, dragging him off.

Ezra walked between the two adults as they headed down the hallway. His emotions were a mixture of dread and excitement. It was great to finally see Morad after all these years, but dreaded the circumstances that even brought them there. He didn't know anything about trials, what would happen, what should he expect?

Kanan looked down and must have seen the fear on his face. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid." He said softly.

"Things will turn out okay, you'll see."

Ezra didn't even meet his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He could feel eyes studying him, but he refused still to look up.

"We're here." Hera said. She reached out, rapping her knuckles on the wood door.

"Come in." a voice called.

The man stood from behind his desk as they entered. He smiled when he saw the youth.

"Ezra, my, look at how much you've grown." He walked out from behind the desk, holding his arms out.

Kanan and Hera were shocked when Ezra ran forward into the man's embrace. They had never seen the teen act this way with anyone before, just happy and excided to see someone, especially a stranger. Though Kanan was beginning to suspect that these two had known each other for a long time.

After a few brief moments Morad released Ezra, ruffling the already mussed up hair.

"It's so good to see you again, Ezra." He then walked up to the other two, sticking out an hand.

"You must be Kanan Jarrus, I'm Morad Sumer. I assume that this is your wife."

After hands were shook and introductions made, Morad once again sat down behind his desk, waving at the chairs in front of the him.

"Have a seat, then we we'll get down to the reason of your vist."

Both Hera and Ezra sat down. Kanan stood behind them, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me sir, but it is obvious that you both know each other. How do you know the kid?"

Morad quirked an eyebrow. "Ezra didn't tell you?"

"Uh, not really." Kanan glanced at the boy, who suddenly found his lap very interesting.

"I was friends with his parents, Mira and Ephraim. I watched Ezra grow up." He turned to look at the youth.

"At the time of their…passing I was out of town, with a sick relative. No called to tell me what had happened and by the time I returned, Ezra had already disappeared. I tried to find what happened, but Ezra here certainly knows how to cover his tracks. I never found out what happened, than I received a call from you Kanan." His smile slowly faded.

"But what is this about a trial?"

Kanan explained about the Trevor and the abuse. Ezra winced at the mention of his former foster parent, hands shaking. Hera scooted her chair closer to his, rubbing small circles onto his shoulders. The contact seemed to work, if only slightly, and Ezra soon calmed, though his face was still white.

"….When Sabine saw the scars, she soon figured out what was going on and came down to confront him. That's when we found out and we called the police." Kanan finished.

"Kid, show him your arms."

Reluctantly Ezra pulled off his jacket to reveal the scars. Though his injuries had healed, the marks were still bright against the tan skin.

Morad stared at the scars, making the youth squirm under his scrutiny. Sadness tinged with guilt marred the lawyer's face.

"I am so sorry Ezra." He sighed.

"If I had only known at the time, when it had happened…maybe I could have done something, kept you away from that 'man'" He said the last word as if it were poison.

Ezra smiled, as if trying to reassure him. He motioned at the other two adults, indicating how they had helped him. Hera smiled, giving him a one armed hug. For the first time he didn't tense or flinch away, instead snuggling closer into the hold. Kanan patted his shoulder.

Morad smiled at the sight. Than he sobered.

"I'll make a request for the police file on Ezra. It's appears to be a clean cut case though. I have a feeling that it won't take that much to put Trevor behind bars for a long while." He stood and led them to the door.

"I'll call you in the next few days, and we'll arrange another day to meet again before the trial." He once again ruffled Ezra's hair.

"It was good to see you again Ezra." The boy grinned at him. Kanan and Hera once again shook hands with the lawyer before they left.

They headed back to the lobby. Sabine jumped up when she saw them. Zeb also rose, though at a much slower pace.

"How'd it go?" The girl asked as they approached.

"It went good, I believe." Kanan said as he led them outside.

"Sounds like the case will most likely go in our favor."

Hera got behind the wheel of the Ghost.

"How about we eat lunch at the park today? Be a shame to waste such a beautiful day."

Everyone agreed. First they stopped at a fast food restaurant to pick up their meal, then headed to the park, where they found a picnic table and sat down.

Ezra nibbled on his chicken nuggets, gazing at their surroundings. Nearby was a small pond, where several ducks swam around. He smiled when he saw on dunk his head underwater in search of food, coming back up with a shake of his head.

One lone duck climbed out of the water and waddled toward them. He stopped within five feet of the table, quacking pitifully.

Ezra grabbed a couple of his French fries, tossing them in the ducks direction. It quickly gobbled them down, looking at him expectantly. Ezra tossed another one, which disappeared just as quickly.

Soon two other ducks joined the first, each begging for their own share of food. Ezra tossed more with a laugh.

The others watched on, exchanging smiles with each other. Despite of everything that had went on today, despite dredging up the boy's dark past, here he was, openly relaxed and enjoying himself. It was nice. Knowing Ezra felt comfortable enough around them to let his guard down.

Kanan grinned. He tore off some bread from his sandwich, tossing them in the ducks' direction. Ezra looked at him in surprise. Then, almost shyly, he smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! Had a great time at conference and camp, but very glad to be back home. And just to let you guys know, I will not be updating as much as I did before. I will most likely just post one or two chapters a week from now on. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

 **P.S. And please don't hate me after you read it...**

It all started with a simple cough.

The day after their meeting with Morad, Zeb was rudely awakened by a loud, hoarse cough. He flipped over to the face the other bed.

Ezra was curled up under his blanket. He was trying to suppress his coughs, but failing miserably. Zeb felt his heart clench in concern.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

The teen jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked up and nodded, then ducked his head as another cough shook his small frame. Zeb frowned, but decided not to push it. The kid might've just choked on his own spit for all he knew.

"Come on kid, let's go get something to eat."

…..

At breakfast, Hera noticed that Ezra hardly ate a bit of his cereal. He simply stirred it with his spoon, watching the oats swirl around his bowl.

"What's wrong Ezra? Is something wrong with your food?"

Ezra shook his head. On his other side, Kanan frowned. The youth appeared to be exhausted.

On impulse he laid a hand on Ezra's forehead. The boy jerked away, but not before Kanan felt the heat radiating off his skin.

"He's burning up."

Hera reacted instantly. She moved to Ezra's side of the table and knelt down, also feeling the boy's head. Her expression became concerned.

"He's sick." She looked up at Kanan. "Should we get him to a doctor?"

At the mention of the doctor Ezra's eyes grew wide and he shook his head frantically. Despite her worry, Hera could help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Okay, we won't go unless we absolutely have to." She ran her fingers over his dark hair. He leaned into the touch, making her smile.

"Go lay down and get some rest, okay? I'll see about finding something for your fever."

Ezra nodded. He rose shakily to his feet, only to have his legs give out from underneath him. Kanan reached out before he could hit the floor, cradling him in his arms.

Without a word Kanan scooped the boy up into his arms and headed out of the kitchen to the teen's bed. Ezra struggled weakly at being carried, but soon tired and limped against him. He felt the man rest his chin on the top of his head. The boy closed his eyes against the emotions that overwhelmed him at the fatherly contact.

It was difficult, walking up the stairs while carrying the youth, but somehow Kanan managed. He entered the bedroom and settled him onto his mattress. He stroked the dark hair.

"Want me to bring up your food?"

Ezra shook his head, then shivered as the fever took its toll. Kanan grabbed the discarded blanket, draping it over the boy. Ezra snuggled into the warmth, once again clsing his eyes as he savored the feeling. After a moment his shaking started to ease.

Hera walked in holding a glass of water and a couple of tablets. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, sit up." Ezra wasn't happy about it, but he propped himself up on his elbows and took the medicine. As soon as he drunk some water he flopped back down, curling underneath his blanket. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing soothing patterns. He relaxed at the gentle touch. He couldn't prevent the yawn that escaped his lips.

He heard a small chuckle, than felt someone softly kiss the back of his head.

"Sleep little one. You look like you could use it."

…..

As much as he hated being sick, Ezra had to admit that he enjoyed the attention he received because of it.

Over the course of the next few days, Ezra found himself being fawned over by the others; Sabine brought him some art supplies to use while he was bedridden, along with some music cds; Hera would bring him his meals up to him and make sure he took his medicine. Even Zeb had been sympathetic, making sure the boy had everything he needed and even sneaking him treats when Hera wasn't looking.

Kanan however…Ezra hadn't seen much of him. The man had come to check on him a few times, but would always leave shortly afterward.

Hera had simply said that Kanan was busy and wasn't able to have much free time. Whatever the reason, it bothered Ezra that he never saw him. He had grown close to the man and some part of him couldn't help feeling neglected.

One night, Ezra was sitting up in bed drawing when he heard muffled voices just outside the door. Zeb had taken Sabine to the library eariler to do some research. Thinking that it was them, Ezra laid the paper to the side and carefully stood, padding over to the door to greet them. He was just about to open the the door when he made out Kanan's voice.

"Can't afford another mouth to feed, Hera." The man sounded annoyed for some reason.

"Oh come on Kanan." Hera's voice protested.

"Look at the poor thing. He's obviously been on his own for a long time, he needs a home."

"I don't care, give it to someone else. Let it be their problem."

There was a moment of silence, then footsteps moved off down the hall.

Ezra felt something in his chest constrict. He wanted to deny that they were talking about him, but deep down he knew that there was nothing else for them to be discussing about that way.

His eyes started to burn. Kanan didn't want him. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, this family would be different. He had prayed for them to be. He had started to believe they were.

Seems like he was wrong.

He pressed his back against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the carpet. He brought his knees up and buried his face in them. He tried to force the painful lump in his throat.

He was such a idiot. He should have known better than to trust them, no matter how friendly and open they appeared to be. You put your faith in someone, they always let you down.

Ezra looked up, pushing back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

So what? This wasn't the first time someone had rejected him, thought he was a nuisance. He had been on his own before, he could do so again.

He brought himself up to wobbly legs. He pulled his backpack out from under his bed and began to fill it with his few belongings. No use putting it off. If he was going to leave, might as well do it now.

He closed the pack and swung it over his shoulders. Then he opened the door and peeked out to find the hall empty. With one last longing glance at the the bedroom, he shut it behind him.

He silently crept down the stairs, reaching the front door without incident. He breathed a sigh, a mixture of relief and regret as he exited the house. He glanced up at sky, covered in dark clouds. As if it was mourning with him.

Ezra paused to look back at the house, the place that he had grown to love-along with the people inside it. His heart kept tugging at him, pleading with him to go back.

He blinked back more tears. No, there would be no more putting his faith in others. There was only one person he could trust-him.

And he ran.

….

Kanan was in his and Hera's room, glancing through a folder when his wife walked in. He looked up to greet her-only to frown at what she cradled in her arms.

"What is that thing?"

The 'thing' Hera held was a large orange tomcat, with patches of fur missing and a torn ear. Its ears flattened and it hissed at Kanan.

"I found it in the backyard." Hera said as she held it closer to her.

"It looks like it's about to rain, so I went ahead and brought it in." She pulled a spare blanket off the lounge chair, wrapping the animal in it. The cat purred.

Kanan watched the way Hera held it, the look in her eyes as she gazed down at it. He could tell what she was thinking.

"Oh no Hera, we are not keeping it."

"Oh, come on love." She carried it out of the room. Kanan hurried after her, grabbing her arm and stopping her in the hall.

"Don't tell me to 'come on' We can't afford another mouth to feed, Hera."

"Oh, come on Kanan." Hera argued.

"Look at the poor thing, he's obviously been on his own for a long time, he needs a home."

"I don't care, give it to someone else. Let it be their problem."

She glared at him, mouth set in a stern line. Without a word she turned and carried the cat into the kitchen. Sighing, he followed her.

Once there she set the animal down in the floor, then opened a can of tuna and put it in front of it. The cat wolfed it down hungrily.

Kanan sat down heavily on a nearby chair, watching Hera as she petted it. After another moment of silence he let out another sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. That was the stress talking."

She left the cat and came over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kanan breathed in the faint scent of lavender in her hair. The calming smell soothed him somewhat.

"I contacted the adoption agency. They refused to even consider the adoption until after the trial. Something about guidelines and whatnot. I wanted to scream at the worker on the phone."

Hera traced his jaw lightly with her cool fingers.

"I know its frustrating love. But it'll be worth it in the end."

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "Still, I can't wait until this is all over."

"Me too." She returned the kiss, pulling back when the cat mrowed and batted her leg. She laughed and scooped it up.

Kanan reached out to pet it. He quickly drew back as it once again hissed and tried to smack him.

"He just needs time to warm up." Hera said quickly as he glared at it.

"He's really a good cat, honest."

Kanan wanted to argue, but sealed his lips shut. It was no use arguing. His spouse obviously had her heart set on the creature, He glanced up at the clock and changed the subject.

"When did you give Ezra his medicine last?"

Hera frowned as she tried to think. "About four hours I believe. Its time for his next dose." She made to put the cat down. Kanan stopped her.

"No, its fine. I'll take it to him." He stood and quickly found the medication. He then headed upstairs to Ezra's room. He knocked on the door to let the youth have some warning before walking in. He stopped in confusion.

The room was empty. Paper and pencils were strewn across the youth's bed from where he had been drawing earlier.

Frowning, Kanan set the medicine on the bedside table and left the room. Maybe Ezra had gotten up to go to the bathroom.

But when the man passed the restroom, he found the door wide open and no one inside. Kanan felt a spike of worry.

He checked the living room, the bedrooms, even the closets. But it was no use.

Ezra was gone.

And outside thunder began to roll, and rain began to pour.

 **Please don't hate me for this chapter, just in case I made anyone mad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry of not updating sooner, but its been hard to get to the computer and type, So updates will be slower. Anyhow, the idea for this chapter came for Azilia james. They threw me this idea and I loved it. I waited for just the right moment to add this and now seemed like the perfect time.**

 **Note; If you don't remember it too well, you might want to go back to chapter six and reread Ezra's nightmare about his parents death to get this. This chapter does play off that.**

When Zeb pulled into the drive of the house, he noticed that the Ghost was gone. He frowned.

"Huh, wonder where Hera would've gone in this storm."

He put the car in park and turned to Sabine. She sat stiffly in the passenger seat, eyes following the rivulets of rain on the windshield. Zeb sighed.

" 'Bine, it's not your fault."

"But they died because of me." Her voice was hollow, void of emotion. She lifted her guilt ridden gaze up to him.

"All his suffering, all these years, was because of me. What would he think if he knew I…" Her throat closed and she couldn't finish.

Zeb awkwardly patted her shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he didn't know if it would help. The girl had been through so much and for her to discover the conquenses of her past was devastating to her.

He pulled up the hood of her jacket to cover her head.

"Come on, let's get inside."

The rain poured down hard. Both of them were thoroughly drenched from the short run from the driveway to the house.

As they removed their soaked shoes at the door, Hera walked in. Zeb looked up at her.

"Hey, the Ghost is missing. Where.." He noticed the strain that was evident on her face.

"What is it?"

Hera hesitated. "Ezra's missing."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know." The woman fingered the collar of her shirt nervously.

"Kanan went up to give him his medicine and he was gone. He's out searching for him right now. I'm waiting here in case he comes back."

Zeb threw his jacket and shoes back one.

"I'm going out to look." He ran out the door before either of them could say a word. After a few moments they heard the car start up.

Hera sighed, turning to Sabine. She immediantly noticed the girl's red rimmed eyes, a clear sigh she had been crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Sabine looked away. Concerned, Hera placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face back toward her.

"Sabine?"

The teen's lip wobbled as she caved in.

"It's my fault!" She burst into tears. Hera embraced her tightly, petting her hair as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. She guided them both down so that they were sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. She kissed the top of the girls' head.

"There, there." She murmured. "Now talk to me, what's wrong?"

Sabine sniffed. "I went to…the library…to see if…I could find something….on Ezra's parents….I found…a picture of them…" She paused, tears falling once again. Hera waited patiently, rubbing the girl's back. Finally Sabine calmed down enough to continue.

"Mom, they were…sniff…the ones that saved me when I was little. The ones that got shot saving me. Its my fault that Ezra doesn't have parents anymore." She sobbed fitfully.

Hera's eyes widened. She pulled Sabine closer, rocking her back and forth as if she was still a small child. The teen clung to her as she cried.

…..

Sabine remembered that day like it just happened.

She had been nine years old at the time and had been living with Kanan and Hera with only a few months.

That day there was a parade going on in town, and the couple had decided to take the small girl to see it, thinking that it would be a great opportunity to bond as a family.

It was crowded, so Kanan had held Sabine's hand tightly as they made their way through the throngs of people.

It was then that Sabine's small purse was dropped. She slid her hand out of Kanan's, bending down to pick up the, not hearing her name being called. When she had risen back to her feet and looked around, she soon realized that both of her guardians were missing.

The girl panickened. She pushed her way through the crowd, crying out their names.

She reached the edge of the crowd, still no sigh of them. After looking around just one more time for the two adults, she had sat down on the edge of the bench and cried. She was terrified and wanted nothing more than for Hera to hold her, or to here Kanan's soothing voice.

Suddenly someone had grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth. She tried to wriggle free, but the grip on her was tight.

"One more move and I'll kill you." A harsh voice whispered in her voice. Sabine had fallen limp with fear and the man had dragged her off.

He had pulled her down a nearby street and into a alley before her fighting instinct kicked in. She had bit down on the hand covering her mouth. The man had yelped, his grip loosening just enough for her to scream once. Then a second time.

He had slapped her, hard. Her head flew to the side and she could taste blood pooling in her mouth.

"You brat!" The man held her with one hand, the other reaching for his belt.

"I'll kill y…" A fist came out of nowhere, slamming into the side of his face.

Sabine was dropped heavily on the ground. She scrambled backwards as she stared in horror at the scene before her.

A tall, dark haired man was struggling with her captor. They were practically in each others face, scrabbling for the gun. So far neither one had managed to gain control of the weapon.

As Sabine watched on with fear, a woman suddenly appeared. She scooped the girl up, holding her gently and trying to wipe away the tears off her face.

With a grunt, her kidnapper suddenly shoved the man back toward the females. The woman put Sabine down and shoved her behind them just before the man leveled his weapon and fired.

It was all a blur to Sabine after that. She dimly noted a scream. She saw, but didn't quite register, a small child sobbing over the bodies. She heard the sirens of police cars in the distance and barely noticed when the murderer took off.

A policewoman soon came over, picking her up and carrying her out of the alley. Kanan and Hera soon ran up, the woman crying as she held the child against her in a tight embrace. She was soon handed to Kanan, who carried her away from the scene to a awaiting vehicle. She felt numb, emotions froze solid.

It wasn't until later that night, as Hera had brushed out her short hair, had Sabine's feelings crashed down.

She had burst into tears then, clinging to her guardian as if that was her only lifeline. Hera had simply gathered her up, stroking her hair as she silently comforted her.

Now, the scene was once again being repeated, only the pain and guilt had grown in force. Because Sabine now knew what had happened to the child that was there that day. She knew how his entire world had crumbled on him, leaving him to suffer a cold and unforgiving life.

And that it all circled back to her.

 **Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing your guy's opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a dog to write, but I think I finally got it right. Let me know what you all think!**

Kanan drove on. The rain poured down the windshield, only to be pushed to the side by the wipers. It was getting dark and the rain was showing no sigh of letting up; in fact it seemed to come down harder than it down harder.

Where could Ezra have went? Kanan wracked his brain as he stared out the windows, hoping to catch sight of the dark haired youth.

He had already checked all places near home, thinking the kid couldn't have gone far. Turned out that even when sick, Ezra could still move fast on foot.

Kanan breathed deeply, trying to slow his racing heart. He couldn't panic, not now. That would be of no help to anyone, especially Ezra.

Think, think. Ezra had grown up on the streets, so most likely he had secret hideaways to stay in. But where...

A thought suddenly occurred to him. He slammed on his brakes, turning the vehicle around.

….

Ezra ran. His breath came in short, wheezy gasps; his legs felt like they would give out at any moment, and his chest felt like it was being stabbed with every intake of breath. Still he didn't stop. To stop would be to think, and to think would be to remember.

To remember would mean pain.

He couldn't handle that. Not now, not while the wound was still fresh and the pain at its strongest.

He splashed through a puddle as he continued on. He shivered and mentally cursed himself for not grabbing a jacket before leaving the house. He was completely soaked and he didn't have any spare clothes to change into.

Finally, after running for what felt like years, his energy ran out and he collapsed to the ground. He took deep gasping breaths, sweat mingling with the rain. He managed to lift his weary head to take in his surroundings.

He was in front of an alley, one he knew all too well. His mind flashed back to that day only a month before.

….

 _Ezra stumbled into the alley, away from prying eyes. He sat down heavily. He pulled up his pants leg, trying not to wince in pain at the movement._

 _His ankle was already swelled up almost double its size. He touched it gingerly, only to pull back with a whimper._

 _Stupid dog. The beast had to run in front of him and trip him. What was he going to do now? He hadn't eaten yet that day, and he certainly couldn't steal anything if he could barely move._

 _His head jerked up at the sound of footsteps._

 _A girl with short dyed hair stood at the entrance of the alley. She couldn't have been much older than him. For some reason she seemed vaguely familier, which confused him. He couldn't recall ever meeting her before._

 _"What are you doing? Why did..." A woman appeared, scolding the girl. Her eyes lightened on him. Her face was surprised._

 _He rose quickly and tried to run, but his ankle gave out and he once again collasped to the ground in a flurry of pain._

 _The woman ran foward, pausing when he tried to scramble backwards, away from her. Instead she knelt down._

 _"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."_

 _"I'm Hera." She motioned to the girl behind her. "And that's Sabine."_

 _"What's your name?"_

…

Ezra pushed himself back onto wobbly legs, forcing the memory into the back of his mind. The mere thought of it made his chest ache.

The sound of a car motor caused him to whip his head around. Even through the rain and oncoming darkness, he could make out the yellow streaks of the approaching vehicle that make the Ghost unique from any other. His heart almost stopped.

What? How had they…he pushed his questions to the side. He turned around and forced himself to run.

He heard the car screech to a halt, soon followed by the sound of footsteps.

With terror flowing through him, Ezra pulled out the last dredges of energy he had left and put on one last burst of speed.

He still wasn't fast enough.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Ezra tried to fight him off, but it was no use. The grip was strong and he had used up what little energy he had left to run.

"Whoa kid, calm down!"

Ezra struggled a bit longer against the hold before he gave up. He went limp with a whimper, which the man didn't seem to hear.

Kanan half dragged, half carried the ill teen to the car, placing him in the passenger seat.

Ezra sat timidly in the seat after Kanan shut the door, walking to the back of the Ghosy, He knew there was no use trying to make another break for it. Kanan would just catch him again.

Ezra flinched as the door on the drivers' side opened and Kanan climbed in. He waited for the man to yell at him, hit him, anything. Instead Kanan simply handed him a couple of blankets.

"Get out of those wet clothes and get these around you. You're sick enough as it is." As that he turned around to give the youth some privacy.

Ezra undressed quickly, shivering as his wet and fevered skin was exposed to the air. Once he had wrapped the blankets around his small frame, he curled up in his seat and waited for the man to turn around.

When Kanan finally did, he took one look at Ezra's face and reached for him. The child jerked away and pressed himself against the door. Kanan paused.

"Easy kid. I just want to check your fever, alright?"

He reached again, this time pressing the back of his hand against the teen's forhead. Despite his fear, it was all Ezra could do to not lean into the warm touch.

Kanan frowned. The boy's skin was hot, much hotter than was most likely even safe. Add that the child was shivering, and the way he was rubbing his chest as if in pain. There was no doubt in his mind.

Ezra was developing pneumonia.

"Ezra, I'm taking you to the doctor." He turned back around. He looked outside and stopped his hand just before he turned the key.

In the course of just a few minutes, the storm had gathered strength. The rain was coming down so hard it was impossible to make out anything within a foot of the hood. There was no way Kanan was driving through that; they would defiantly crash before reaching their destination.

"You know what? How about we wait until the storm passes?" A wheezy cough was his answer. Kanan looked at Ezra with another frown.

Ezra had buried his face into the blanket so only the top of his head was visible. He was body was shaking and Kanan suspected that there was more to it than the fever.

He reached over once again to pull the blanket down from the youth's face. Ezra looked away, but Kanan simply gripped his chin, turning the small face back toward him.

"Ezra, look at me." The teen refused to meet his gaze.

"Ezra." Now the man steeled his tone." Look at me."

Finally the youth raised his eyes up to Kanan's face.

"Why did you run?"

Ezra let his gaze drop back down, shoulders rising and falling in a half hearted shrug. Kanan groaned.

"Come on kid, I know something's up." He gripped his shoulders, wincing at the heat he felt even through the blanket.

"Did we do something wrong? Are you upset, hurt about anything?"

Ezra simply pulled out of his grip, wrapping the blanket even tighter around him. Kanan sighed. He touched the back of the boy's head.

"Don't push me away kid, please." He knew he was begging, but at the moment he didn't care. For heaven's sake, this was his child.

"Let me help."

After a moment Ezra looked back up and Kanan was shocked to find the boy's eyes shining with unshed tears. His lower lip trembled.

Ezra backed away, gesturing wildly, small hands a blur. It was impossible to translate his movements.

"Whoa kid, slow down." Kanan did downward motions with his hands.

"Tell me again."

Clearly growing frustrated, Ezra first pointed at the man, than himself. He then made a shooing motion. Kanan stared, trying to figure out his meaning. After a few moments it finally clicked.

"Wait, when did I tell you to go away? Ezra, I would never want that. I want you to stay, we all do."

Kanan thought the boy would answer with his 'sigh language', make silent talk like he always did.

What he expect was to hear a small voice, raspy and weak from years without use.

"Yeah right." Ezra hid his face in the blankets again. His voice almost gave out, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"I heard...you talking to...Hera. 'Give it to someone else. Let it be their problem'" He let out a harsh laugh that just as suddenly turned into a sob.

"Well, guess what? You…won't have to…worry about me….anymore."

As Kanan stared in shock, Ezra started gathering his wet clothes off the floorboard. He was just about to wrap his fingers around the doorhandle when Kanan realized what he was doing.

He grabbed Ezra's arm, pulling him away from the door. Ezra struggled, but the man's grip on him was tight.

Kanan wrapped both arms around the youth, pulling him against his chest. Ezra's strength once again gave out and he went limp with fear.

Kanan's mind flashed back to his conversation with his wife earlier. He suddenly wanted to curse at himself. They had been standing just outside Ezra's door during that argument. Ezra must have overheard them and assumed that they were talking about him.

Kanan turned the boy's face back toward him. His heart melted when he waw the fear and hurt on Ezra's face. The poor thing had been through so much, when would he just accept that he had a home with them?

"Ezra." He kept his voice gentle. "We weren't talking about you."

Even through the tears, Ezra scoffed, trying to turn his face away. Kanan's grip prevented him from doing so.

"No, I'm serious. You know what we were talking about? A cat."

Ezra's eyes flicked up to his in surprise. Kanan noticed the doubt crossing his face.

"I'm serious. An old, hateful cat she had found and decided she wanted to keep it."

Ezra's face cleared. He ducked his head, his cheeks bright red and Kanan suspected that it was more than just the fever.

He then surprised Ezra by pulling him into his lap, bundling him even deeper into the cocoon of blankets. He pressed the boy's head into his shoulder.

"I'm not giving you up kid." Kanan's voice was soft.

"None of us will. You might as well stop trying to run. We love you too much to let you go."

After a tense moment Ezra snuggled closer, resting his forhead in the crook of Kanan's collar bone "Promise you won't leave?" His voice was still weak, but hope was still evident.

Kanan rested his chin on top of the damp hair.

"I promise."

….

Hera was in the kitchen when the phone rang. She hurried to the hall to answer it.

"Jarrus residence."

Sabine had followed the woman to the phone and was now leaning against the kitchen doorway, staring into her mug of tea as the cat wound itself around her feet.

"Kanan, where are you? Did you find Ezra?"

Sabine's head shot up at Hera's words. She watched as the women's face turned to relief, then was replaced by worry.

"What? Is he….which room….alright, we'll be right there." She hung up and looked at the teen next to her.

"He found Ezra, but he's really bad off. Kanan had to take him to the hospital."

Hera dialed Zeb's cell. The man answered on the first ring.

Quickly Hera explained the situation, and Zeb agreed to come pick them up before heading to the hospital.

Once again Hera hung up.

"Zeb's coming to pick us up. Go get ready to leave."

Sabine hesitated, then shook her head. Her face was pale, eyes wide and pleading.

"I can't go. After what I've did, how can I face him again? Please mom, don't make me go." She begged.

Hera studied her daughter sadly.

"I know its hard honey, but you need to." She touched the girls shoulder.

"We need to be there for him. Please, love."

After a tense moment, Sabine nodded.

Hera couldn't resist. She pulled the girl into a quick embrace. She felt the teen relax against her, burying her face into her shoulder with a sigh of relunctance.

"I'm proud of you, honey," She whispered into the teen's ear before pulling away.

"Come on, we have a kid to go see."

...

 **constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the slow updating. But this is my longest chapter yet(over 2600 words) so please forgive me. Hopefully next chap will be sooner, but I can't promise. And I just want to thank you all. You guys have been so supportive and I can't thank you enough! There are so many fantastic authors on here- far better than I- and the fact that you will actually take time to read my stories just makes my day!**

 **And I also want to thank those who have given me constructive critism. I am grateful that you all have taken the time to point out my flaws so I can improve my writing for the future.**

 **Well, here's part 12. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **...**

Sabine had always hated hospitals.

It wasn't just the sick and injured patients, their coughs and moans heard from the rooms they passed. It wasn't just the doctors and nurses, going about in a cool and professional air.

No, what Sabine hated most about hospitals was the void of color. Everything was white, the halls, the scrubs of the doctors walking past. There was no splashes of cheerfulness to brighten the place and Sabine just couldn't understand that. Wouldn't it be more soothing and relaxing to the patients if they had something to lighten their day?

Trailing behind Zeb and Hera, the girl's steps slowed as her mother pointed down the hall, following the room numbers to reach the one they were looking for.

Sabine was conflicted. One side of her wanted to run ahead, find the boy that had become the kid brother she never had, and hug him tightly, demanding to know why he had run off. The other part of her wanted to leave the hospital and never come back. How could she face him, knowing what she had done?

Finally they stopped in front of a room. Peeking in, Sabine saw Kanan sitting on a bedside chair, watching over the small boy laying in the bed.

Kanan glanced up at them as they paused in the doorway. He smiled thinly, nodding at them to enter.

Zeb did so immediately, speaking to the man in a low voice. Hera was about to follow, but paused when she realized that Sabine wasn't following. She turned around.

The girl stood awkwardly in the doorframe, shuffling her feet as she stared down at the tile floor. She jumped when Hera touched her shoulder

The woman nodded toward the trio, eyes warm with sympathy. Sabine got the message.

She hesitantly stepped inside, following Hera to the bed.

Kanan stood at their approach. He hugged Hera tightly, then pulled Sabine into the embrace. The girl closed her eyes, savoring the comforting warmth of his hold.

After several moments Hera pulled away from the hug. She stared down sadly at Ezra's sleeping form. He looked so small and fragile, buried under the covers of the bed, face red and forehead covered in sweat.

"How is he?"

Kanan wrapped an arm around her, following her gaze.

"Better than he was. His fever had spiked, but managed to get it down slightly." He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking back the damp bangs off the flushed face.

"They also gave him some pain medication for his chest, and he's been hacking a lot." He sighed. "Poor kid's bad off."

On the other side of the bed Zeb groaned, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Blast it, why'd the kid have to run?"

Before Kanan could reply, a sort moan filled the air. Ezra shifted slightly under the sheets. His bleary eyes opened to look up at the crowd surrounding his bed.

"Ezra." Hera breathed out in relief. She bent over and laid an hand on his clammy forehead.

"How're you feeling?"

He pressed into the touch. He blinked to clear his vision, meeting her soft and gentle gaze.

"Hera?"

She froze, wondering if she imagined it. Her free hand found the bedrail, grapping it tightly. Sabine gaped in surprise, while Zeb stared. Kanan smiled knowingly.

Hera licked her now dry lips, mind trying to form a coherent thought. Ezra didn't…surely he….

The boy blinked up at her again. Worry crossed his face when she didn't react. Thinking she was angry, he started rambling in his raspy voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off. And I'm also sorry for everything I've done. I…"

He was cut off by her arms encircling him, lifting him slightly off the mattress as he was pressed against her. He felt her press her cheek against the side of his head.

"Oh, Ezra." Her voice was cracked, as if she was on the verge of tears. She held him tighter. She finally released him after a long moment. He almost instantly missed the warmth of her arms, but soon forgot when Zeb approached.

The man laughed, patting the youth's back.

"Hey there kid. Have you seen Ezra? He looks just like you, except, you know, he can't talk." He teased.

Sabine was still frozen in place, hand clasped over mouth in shock.

Ezra turned his head to look at her, a small smile on his face.

"'Bine!" He said happily, reaching out a hand toward her. His grin slowly faded when she made no move in his direction.

Finally the girl's brain started functioning enough to notice Hera's look. She stepped forward, taking the small hand he offered her. His palm felt hot in her own.

"Hey kid." She murmured.

"I…." Her throat closed and she couldn't finish. She simply squeezed his hand in answer.

Ezra soon let go of her and let his head flop back down into the pillow, looking around at all the faces surrounding him. He allowed another genuine smile to pull at the corners of his mouth.

For the first time in years, Ezra Bridger wasn't alone.

…

Ezra remained in the hospital for three days before the doctors decided he was well enough to go home. During that time Kanan and Hera took turns staying with him, ensuring that he was never alone at any time. It was comforting, knowing that were there for him.

Finally the day came for Ezra to go home. While they waited for the doctor for Ezra's final examination before he could be released, Ezra squirmed eagerly in his bed, talking animatedly.

"Finally, I can sleep in my own bed." He looked over sat his food tray from breakfast, which had yet still to be collected. He wrinkled his nose.

"And I can have good food again. Ugh, why's this taking so long?" He draped his legs over the edge of the bed, swinging them.

Kanan and Hera exchanged a secret grin between them.

After Ezra had started speaking again, it hadn't taken them long to discover the curious, vibrant personality behind those bright blue eyes.

He still had moments where he would draw back in a shy or awkward way, but with each passing day those times were becoming fewer and farther in between.

But along with the snippy comebacks and talkative moments, came more of the youth's dark past.

It was during their second night in the hospital when Kanan had been awakened by a soft moan. He had bolted upright in the large chair he had been sleeping in. Trying to work out the crick in his neck, he looked over at Ezra.

The teen had been muttering frantically under his breath. Even in his sleep, his hands hadkept grasping the sheets tightly.

"Please, hurts." He murmured desperately.

"Stop." Even in the dim lighting, Kanan could make out his face, scrunched up in fear.

He leaned forward and gripped the child's arm, shaking it lightly.

"Come on kid," He said gently. "You're safe, wake up."

The youth didn't even react to his touch or voice. Instead he gasped, body going ridged. A soft cry of pain left his lips.

Kanan couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed and shook the boy, trying to wake him from what was obviously a nightmare.

"Ezra, wake up!"

Ezra had woken almost instantly, eyes shooting open. Seeing the man above him, he surprised his guardian by shooting upright. He wrapped his arms around Kanan's waist, gasping pitifully. Kanan recovered enough from his shock to rest one hand on the slim back, the other holding him close.

"It's alright. I'm here, you're safe. Now deep breaths, in, and out. Good boy."

Kanan had continued doing as he was, speaking softly and stroking his back, until Ezra's breathing had slowed and his trembling died down.

Once he was calm, Ezra then had pulled back and scrubbed at his face furiously. He looked down at his lap. Kanan rested a hand on his leg.

"You alright?" He asked. The teen nodded, but kept his eyes glued to his sheets.

"Sorry for bothering you." He muttered. Kanan had simply gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

"Kid, you weren't bothering me. It's fine." He tilted the small face up.

"I'd like to know what your dream was about though."

Ezra moved out of his grip, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Trevor." He whispered, looking away again.

Kanan felt his blood start to boil at the mention of the man who had caused this child so much pain. He fought to keep his voice low and soothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ezra shook his head, dark hair swaying at the movement. His bright eyes looked sad and scared in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Not really." He admitted with a small shrug. He pulled his knees closer.

"Alright." Kanan shifted so he sat beside the teen, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"You know I won't force you to talk about anything, but you do know that if you ever need to, you can come to me or Hera at anytime, about anything, right?"

Ezra met his gaze as he curled hesitantly into the man's side.

"Right."

Now, watching Ezra wriggle eagerly, it was hard for Kanan to believe that a teen so seemingly happy and energetic could have such a cruel and heartbreaking past. Why? What could one human being do to deserve such a life?

Kanan's thoughts were interrupted as the doctor, a older man with graying hair and a friendly face walked in.

"Hey there. How is our young friend doing today?" He asked as he removed the stethoscope from around his neck.

"And tell the truth." Hera warned, though her tone still remained light and gentle.

"Better than I was." Ezra said, watching the doctor as he pressed his stethoscope against his chest.

"Still a little bit tired though. And my head hurts."

"That's normal." The doctor, Joe, said as he moved his equipment to the left.

"You're still ill and your body's still working on fighting it off. It'll take a few days to feel normal again. Now take a deep breath. Good."

After listening for a bit longer and asking questions pertaining to the teen's health, he placed his equipment around his neck again.

"Lungs are clear. I'll prescribe some antibiotics, but I believe he's well enough to finish recovering at home. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks as much liquid as he wants. If his condition worsens, please don't hesitate to bring him back."

Both guardians sighed with relief at that.

"Thank you sir." Kanan stood to shake Dr. Joe's hand. Hera, ruffling Ezra's hair, also extended her gratitude. The doctor nodded with a small smile.

"I'm happy to be of help. If one of you would like to come with me, we'll go ahead and get him sighed out. After that, you're free to go."

"I'll go." Kanan turned to his wife and the teen.

"Get ready to leave. I'll be right back."

Once both men had left, Hera handed his Ezra his shoes. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he fumbled eagerly, putting them on.

"What's wrong? Got your fingers tied?" She said teasingly.

Ezra grinned sheepishly as he finally managed to get one on, moving on to tie the laces of his other shoe.

"I can't help it. I just can't wait to get home."

Home. Such a strange word on his tongue. After almost eight years on his own, he had never thought it would apply to him ever again, let alone saying it with such warmth and affection. It left a tingling feeling in his chest that felt weird, but in a good way.

"Me too kid." The woman returned his smile.

"Place's felt empty without you. Not even Chopper has helped."

"You mean that cat you found?" He giggled. "How'd you convince Kanan on that one?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." She said with another laugh. "If he had his way, the poor thing wouldn't have stepped within ten feet within the house."

Ezra was about to say something when Kanan returned, followed by a young nurse, who was pushing a wheelchair. Ezra raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

"What's that for?"

"It's your ride." Was Kanan's only answer.

"But I can walk!" Ezra protested. In truth, he was not lying when he told the doctor that he was feeling better, but his legs still felt weak and he really didn't want to put any weight on them. But the hospital staff had already done so much for him, it didn't seem right to impose upon them again.

"Too bad." Kanan crossed his arms. "You don't get a choice. They have to do this with every patient."

The nurse decided to add to it.

"Come on now, I won't bite." She patted the chair with an encouraging smile. Ezra hesitated only moment longer before sliding off the bed and sinking down into the chair.

Soon they were out at the car. Hera had set up the backseat with a pillow and blanket so Ezra could ly down and rest on the almost hour long drive home if he wished.

They hadn't been on the road for five minutes when Kanan turned to look in the back and found the teen asleep. He was curled up on the seat, one arm tucked underneath his pillow and blanket draped over his small frame.

Hera, at the wheel, stole a glance through the rearview mirror and smiled affectionately.

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" She said softly so as not to disturb their young charge.

"Yeah." Kanan replied in a voice just as quiet, watching the boy's chest rise and fall with every breath. It was rare that he saw Ezra this peaceful. The sight of his normally hidden innocence raised a familiar feeling that he knew all too well from caring for Zeb and raising Sabine. It was a feeling of protectiveness, that he would take on the entire world if it meant keeping the youth this content, protected.

Finally, after one more drawn out look, Kanan turned back around. He noticed Hera's frown as she stared down the street ahead.

"What is it?"

It was almost a entire minute before she acknowledge the question. She let loose a soft sigh before whispering.

"It's just…When we get home. What do you think will happen? I mean, with Sabine and…you know." She didn't need to elaborate any more. She had filled Kanan in on both teens' connection to each other, and on Sabine's guilt. The girl had hardly even visited the hospital, saying she was taking care of the house while they were gone.

Kanan and Hera knew otherwise.

The man's face also became concerned. He took another glance to make sure Ezra was still asleep before whispering back.

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Sabine when we get back. Ultimately she should decide when to tell him-or whether she even will."

"I know." Hera took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't you just wish you could go back in time and keep it from occurring? Save them both from the pain?"

Kanan squeezed her knee in reply. He knew all too well what she meant. He would give anything to fix the past-and spare them from the pain. Yet there wasn't anything her could do.

He could only give his support to both teens when they needed it most and pray that things would work out.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, before you guys began this chapter, I have had several questions on Zeb's age in the story and whether he is adopted or not. Zeb is about 20 in the story, but was adopted by Kanan and Hera when he was about 16. Now that's cleared up..**

 **One of my readers, WoodElfJedi, has started a forum called Prayer. It's a really cool idea and if you guys get a chance, head on over and check it out!**

 **Also, sorry that this chapter is so short. It was a difficult one to write. I already planned out the next chapter, so hopefully the next one will be longer.**

Hera had hardly pulled the Ghost into the drive then Zeb had hurried out of the front door, Chopper on his heels.

Zeb greeted Kanan and Hera as they climbed out of the vehicle, then peered through the window at the still sleeping Ezra.

"How is he?"

Hera scooped up the cat that was winding his way around her ankles. Scratching his ears, she walked around the car to both males just as Kanan opened the back door.

Ezra woke instantly at the noise. Rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists, he blinked sleepily at the three. He sat up with a yawn.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Kanan reached in and gently tugged at the teen, smiling as Ezra stared blankly at him.

"Come on kid, we're home."

…

Sabine curled up on her bed. Just outside the closed door, she could hear Zeb guiding Ezra to their room, teasing him on his slow pace.

She didn't know what to do. She knew, deep down, that she would have to tell Ezra the truth eventually. It was inevitable that he would find out. But how could she break the news? And what would he think, to find that the one person responsible for his parents deaths, was under the same roof as him?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. After a second it cracked open and Hera's head poked through.

"Hey sweetie." The woman said softly. She entered quickly, closing the door behind her so they could have some privacy.

"How're you holding up?"

Sabine sat up, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Honestly, I don't know." She admitted as Hera sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come out to say hi when you guys got home, but I needed to think things out first."

"It's okay, I understand." She pulled the girl against her in a tight hug, resting her chin on Sabine's head.

"Ezra was worried when he didn't see you. He thought you had gotten sick too."

Sabine sighed at the mention of the name, relaxing in her mother's arm.

"Oh mom, what am I going to do? I need to tell him, I know I do, but it's just so hard. How can I…."

"Shush." Hera silenced her gently. "It's alright. You don't have to tell him immediately. Take your time. Things will turn out okay, you'll see." She kissed the girl's forehead before standing.

"I'll tell the others you don't feel well and that you need to rest, alright?"She then stood and patted the girl's shoulder before leaving her to her thoughts.

…

It was later that night when Sabine jerked awake with a gasp. Sweat beads ran down her face, mingling with the hot tears streaming from her eyes.

It was that dream- the one she had had every night since Ezra had been put in the hospital. It was always the same one; of the night Ezra's parents were killed.

She sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She knew from past experience that it was no use going back to sleep after that. Standing and wrapping her housecoat around herself, she headed down to the kitchen. Maybe something hot to drink would help ease the heaviness in her chest.

After several minutes of searching, she found the coca packets. Her hands trembled as she opened one and poured its contents into a mug.

Stupid dream. Stupid life. Why'd she have to run off that day? Why did his parents have to come save her? They had a kid for heaven's sake; didn't they realize the risk in saving a child they didn't even know.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, only for her breath to hitch in her throat at who it was.

Ezra stood in the doorway, dressed in pajamas that were too big on him, and rubbing his eyes. His hands paused long enough for him to flash a tired grin at her.

"Ezra, what are you doing up so late?" She half whispered, even though there was no risk of waking the others.

"Couldn't sleep. I heard someone go pass our bedroom, so I thought I'd get up and see who it was." Blue eyes blinked at her owlishly as he tried-and failed- to hold back a yawn.

"What about you? Why are you still awake?"

"Just…nothing." She didn't want to go into detail on her dream, especially since it involved his parents.

He frowned at her, obviously able to tell that she was hiding something. But he didn't push it. He then noticed the box of coca on the counter and his eyes brightened.

"Can I join you please?" He said shyly, clearly not wanting to intrude on her.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. She pulled another mug out of the cabinet and set it beside hers.

"Come on, you can heat the water up." She really didn't want him there, but she didn't have the heart to tell him no.

Soon they were both sitting at the table, each nursing their individual cups of the sweet drink. Ezra sipped at his, than sighed in contentment. He stared down into the steamy depths of his mug.

"You know, I remember when you guys first took me in, I had a nightmare-well, I guess you remember that-and that Kanan had stayed up with me, making me some hot chocolate." He let out a small laugh at the memory.

"I remember that I couldn't stop thinking 'why is he doing this? Why is he being nice to me?'" He shook his head.

"It felt so strange. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me before I met you all. I kept wondering if I was dreaming, if I would wake up and still find myself on the streets, or still living with Trevor." He looked up at her with a sheepish grin, face flushing red slightly.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't want to hear all that."

Sabine's heart was tugged. She made as if to reach across the table toward him, but hesitated.

"No, its fine. I know what you mean. And I prefer hearing you talk then the silence." And she meant it

Ezra looked up with another smile.

"Yeah, me too." His expression then changed slightly and he quickly lowered his eyes down to his cup.

" 'Bine, can I ask you something?"

She placed both elbows on the table, forcing herself to look fully at him.

"Name it."

Ezra squirmed in his chair under her gaze. Finally he began to speak in a soft, hesitating voice.

"It's just…don't get mad at me… but you didn't come visit me a lot while I was in the hospital, and I haven't seen you a lot since I've gotten home. Did I do something wrong?"

Sabine froze at the question. She mentally berated herself. She had gotten so wrapped up in her own guilt she didn't think how it was affecting the younger boy, how he would have seen it.

"No kid. It wasn't anything you did." ' _It was what I did_.'

He frowned at her. "Are you sick? You look kinda pale." He made as if to feel her head. She grabbed his hand before he made contact, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm not sick, Ezra."

"What is it then?" The younger of the two persisted.

"I can't talk about it." She dropped his hand as if was burning her, looking away. She felt his fingers rest hesitantly on her shoulder.

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't, okay!" Sabine suddenly snapped under his persistance, shoving him away. She realized what she had done just as she pushed him, but it was already too late.

Ezra stumbled back a few steps before he regained his balance. He stared at her wide-eyed, trying to comprehend her sudden moodiness.

Sabine gasped in horror, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Ezra, I didn't mean to. I…" She couldn't finish. She ducked her head, trying to force back the lump in her throat and the burning sensation in her eyes. Guilt tore through her chest.

After a moment she heard someone move closer. A pair of socked feet came into her vision and a small hand touched her arm. Looking up, she found Ezra standing in front of her. He looked both guilty and sad.

"Please don't cry, Sabine, please." He whispered softly.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

A hysterical laugh bubbled in her throat. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You're really something, you know kid?" She hiccupped.

"Here I am, pushing you around, and you still take all the blame and put it on yourself, even when I'm the one at fault. After all I've done to hurt you, you still….you're really something."

"You've hurt me?" Now Ezra looked puzzled.

"You didn't push me that hard "Bine. I'm fine, see?" He stepped back and held out his arms out to prove his statement, his face a picture of a mixture of concern, confusion, and innocence all at once.

Sabine felt tears spring to her eyes again. She pushed them back, staring at him sadly. She had no choice; he had to know the truth and she had to tell him now, before she lost his nerve.

"Ezra, sit down. There's something I need to tell you..."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been, what? Almost two weeks since my last update? Whoops.**

 **Sorry that this took so long y'all. Been extremely hetic and stressful this week, so I haven't had much time to write. Not to mention that this was a very hard chapter to write. I honestly had no clue where I was suppose to go with this. I just kinda went with it.**

 **Anyhow, here it is! I don't really like the way it turned out, but I'll let you be the judge.**

From the moment that he first woke up, Kanan worried. As he remained lying in bed, he noticed the space beside him was empty. Hera must already be up, working on breakfast.

What were they supposed to do about Ezra and Sabine? He and his wife had talked about the situation last night. Hera believed that they should back off, give the girl space to figure out how to break the news. But it was hard for him. His first instinct was to wrap them up tightly, protect them from the hurt and pain that was bound to follow.

Sighing, he sat up and changed quickly, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

He found Hera in the kitchen, stirring the batter of biscuits in a bowl. She looked up at him when he entered.

"Morning love." She murmured, lifting her head enough to peck him on the lips. As she pulled back she noticed his face and frowned. She seemed to instantly know what he was thinking about.

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the faint scent of her shampoo, the brown strands ticking his nose.

"I hardly slept last night thinking about them. I wish we could do something for them."

"I know." Was his only answer, holding her close.

It was at that moment the Zeb walked in. Yawning broadly, he looked at the couple. After the initial greeting, he glanced around.

"Hey, have you seen the kid? He wasn't in bed when I got up this morning."

"Both adults straightened at the news. Kanan frowned.

"No, I haven't. Sure he hadn't gotten up to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Bathroom was empty when I went pass. I thought he must've been with you." Now Zeb looked worried.

Kanan headed for the door. Hera hurried after him, with Zeb on their heels.

They split up in the hallway, silently agreeing to search for the boy.

Kanan's thoughts whirred in his mind as he went to check the living room. What if Ezra had taken off again? And if so, why? He had thought that they had already fixed all the issues. Unless….no, Sabine couldn't have already told him, could she?

He glanced into the living room. Eyes darted around the space before coming to rest on the couch. His face lit up in surprise. Then his lips twitched upward in a smile. He retreated quietly and went to find the others.

Finally he found Zeb and Hera, leading them back to the door of the living room. Placing a finger on his lips as a signal to be silent, he motioned them to look inside.

Like Kanan, Hera cracked a grin at the sight before them. Even Zeb, despite his attempts to prevent it, couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face.

Sabine was asleep in the couch. Her head was laying on the arm and her feet tucked under her. Curled up under her arm was Ezra, head resting on her collarbone and his small arms draped around her as if she was his anchor.

Hera padded forward. She leaned over, gently shaking the girl's shoulder. Brown eyes blinked open sleepily at her. At first she looked confused, but then she glanced down at the boy curled up against her and her expression cleared.

She patted his shoulder. Ezra shifted at the touch, snuggling in closer. Her lips twitched upward. She held him closer.

"I told him the truth." She whispered as she looked back up at Hera.

Kanan, moving to stand alongside his wife, kept his face neutral.

"And?" He hissed quietly. But he already knew the outcome, could tell by the peaceful child sleeping in his daughter's arms.

Sabine smiled, albeit sadly. She shifted to a more comfortable position, careful not to disturb the younger of the two.

"It wasn't easy, but…it went better than I thought it would." Her eyes filled up. "And he didn't let me go."

….

Sabine hated it. Telling. Every. Single. Word.

Her hands couldn't stop shaking during the entire telling. Her eyes had been averted down at the table surface between them, so she couldn't see his reaction as she admitted the truth. She did however, hear his gasp as she revealed that she was the child that his parents had tried to rescue.

As soon as she finished she buried her face in her hands, trying to force back the lump in her throat. She didn't even deserve to cry, not after what she had done.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I…" She took a deep gasping breath .

"I'll go. I know its too much to ask for forgiveness." She rose quickly and headed for the exit. A small voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't go, please."

Before she could make another move she felt his tiny arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He buried his face into the back of her shirt. She could feel his trembling.

"I can't lose you too." He whispered.

"Please 'Bine. I…" His voice cracked. He simply gripped her tighter.

Confused, Sabine pried his arms from around her. She turned around. The boy stared at the ground, arms wrapped around his frame. He sniffled.

"Why?" She whispered. She couldn't understand what was going on. He should be yelling at her, pushing her. Not hugging her, begging her not to leave him.

Ezra's shoulders shook as he kept his gaze lowered. She couldn't see his face for the dark veil of hair covering it, but she could see that water dripping off it as it fell onto the tile.

"Wasn't you." He mumbled. "You didn't have the gun."

"But…Ezra…" She was stunned at his declaration, the last thing she expected to hear. Didn't he understand that she was still at fault here? That they died to protect her?

She was cut off once again by another embrace.

"Stop blaming yourself." His voice was muffled as her buried his face into her shoulder.

"You were just a kid. It wasn't your fault that they were…they were…"

His voice broke off and she felt her nightshirt rapidly grow damp. Surprised, she draped her arms around the small teen as he let his emotions out in a torrent of tears.

She was heartsick, yet touched by his words. Never had she thought that he, out of all the people she knew, HE would be the one to defend her innocence in theirs deaths. If anything, she expected him to be the one to condemn her.

Yet now here they were, the smaller of the two burying himself into her arms, seeking comfort from the reason his world was destroyed. He knew what she had done, knew the truth. And still he wanted her. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around that.

Yet that was him. She couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend it.

But she was grateful for it.

 **So what do you guys think? Don't hesitate to let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for being so patient with my slow updates, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, anyhow, hope you enjoy!**

Ezra's hands shook as he fumbled with the jacket of his suit, putting it on. Zeb, sitting on the edge of his mattress, looked up and noticed.

"Easy kid. Just stay calm, and things'll turn out alright, you'll see." He said gruffly. He didn't know what else to tell the boy. What else was there to say?

Ezra nodded as though he was accepting the advice. It was easier said then done. Nervousness was making his heart pound hard against his ribcage and left his legs feeling like they were made of jelly. He wiped his slick palms on the suit that Kanan and Hera had bought him, than almost immediately checked to make sure it didn't stain the fabric. He gave a sigh of relief when he found it hadn't.

It had been just a little over a week since his talk with Sabine. Since then he and the others had been kept busy, arranging meetings with their lawyer Morad Sumer and trying to figure out how to present their case. Now it all boiled down to this day.

The day of the trial.

Ezra had just finished buttoning his coat and was reaching for his tie when there was a knock on the door. It cracked open just enough for Kanan's head to poke through. The man exchanged a quick greeting with Zeb before turning his green eyes on the younger boy's pale face. He smiled gently, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey there kid." He stepped inside. Like Ezra and Zeb, he was dressed in a dark colored suit, his long hair greased back into a ponytail.

He came to a stop in front of Ezra. Taking the tie out of the youth's inexperienced hands, he started to fix it around the child's thin neck. Ezra squirmed nervously as the man worked.

"Hold still Ezra. I'm almost done." Once he finished Kanan straightened and looked over the teen's outfit. He gave another grin.

"Well, who knew you could clean up that nice." His voice became a mock whisper.

"Better than you-know-who over there." He motioned in Zeb's direction. The other man growled menacingly, though there was no true anger behind it.

Ezra grinned slightly at that before adding. "Even Chopper could dress up better than him."

"Hey!" Kanan and Ezra laughed at Zeb's mock protest. While it didn't completely eradicate the tension, it did lessen it down to a more manageable level.

"Did we miss something?" Hera stood in the open doorway. Chopper was winding his way around her ankles, leaving cat hairs all over the hem of her black skirt. She gently nudged him away with her high-heeled foot before adjusting the collar of her blouse. A small charm bracelet jingled on her wrist.

"Not much." Kanan smiled. "Just discussing fashion ideas."

She rolled her eyes at him playfully. It was then that Sabine appeared behind her mother. She was dressed in a purple sleeveless dress with a hem that ended at her knees. Her normally cheerful face was sober.

"I just spoke to Morad on the phone. He said that he'll meet us at the courthouse just before the trial begins."

Hera came over to where Ezra and Kanan stood. She rested a hand on the youth's shoulder, looking into his large blue eyes.

"How are you holding up, love?"

Ezra let his gaze drop down. His slender shoulders rose and fell in a half hearted shrug.

"Okay, I guess. Things could be worse." He tried to smile at her, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Hera's face was sympathetic. She squeezed his shoulder gently, then bent down slightly to plant a small kiss on his head. Ezra closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her lips against his skin. It reminded him of when he was small, when his mother would come in after a long day at work and hold him.

Kanan waited until Hera had released the teen before kneeling in front of him. He stared into the blue orbs that looked down on him.

"Are you ready to go?" His voice was soft.

No, Ezra wasn't ready. Then again, he never would be. Yet still he knew that he had to. So he stood straighter and gave a small, sharp nod.

"Yes."

…..

Like Morad had warned them, the trial was rough. And none of them were more emotionally wreaked than Ezra.

The boy was white from the moment they pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, but not before Kanan noticed how they shook.

Together they had entered the building. Just outside the courtroom they had found Morad, waiting for them patiently. The lawyer had nodded to them, then squeezed Ezra's slender shoulder in a reassuring gesture. The boy simply looked at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

The trial itself was fused with emotion, anger and fear the most prominent of them all. And they had only grown stronger when Ezra had taken the stand.

During the boy's testimony, Kanan's hands had clutched into tight fists, fingernails biting into his palm as fury filled his chest. He didn't have to look at the others to know that the same expression was on their faces, most strongly in Hera's.

The abuse had went far beyond what any of them could have ever imagined. Ezra, in a pain lanced voice, described how Trevor would come home late every night drunk. He explained how the man would become furious for no apparent reason. How he would come into the boy's room at night. He would attack the boy, declaring that the youth was evil and deserved to suffer just like his parents had.

Hera had gasped when Ezra reached that part. Noticing the tears in her eyes, Kanan had taken her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Glancing over at the defendant's table, Kanan saw Trevor glaring at Ezra, hatred twisting his face into an ugly scowl. It had taken all of Kanan's self control not to go over and punch the man squarely in the jaw.

The rest of the trial was pure torture. Trevor's lawyer, a tall, blonde man by the name of Kallus, had come forward and questioned the youth. His questions were straightforward and personal. He demanded to know about Ezra's years on the streets and the incidents that happened then.

It was horrible for Kanan, watching the fear on his charge's face as his entire life, including the deaths of his parents, were waved in front of his face in the name of 'evidence'. He was little more than a child, yet these people were subjecting him to the most painful details of his life. Why, what did he ever do to deserve this?

When the pale faced Ezra was finally able to leave the stand, his first reaction was to run right up to the others and slam straight into Kanan, burying his face into his chest. Startled, the man had wrapped his arms around the small teen, holding him close. This was the first time that Ezra had actually went to any of them for comfort. It broke his heart, seeing how much this affected the youth.

Then Morad had come forward and presented their case. He had pointed out the evidence that had been discovered(Several sharp objects had been found with Ezra's blood, along with Trevor's fingerprints, on them.) He had called forth several witnesses. One, Trevor's neighbor, had admitted that she had noticed his late night outings and how Ezra had become even more jumpy over the course of time, but hadn't stopped to think what it could signify.

On and on the trial went, until Kanan thought that he would scream. What was there to talk about? It was painfully clear that Trevor was guilty, was the judge a idiot?

Finally, after hours of questioning, debating, and presenting of evidence, the conviction was made. The entire room was silent, breathless as they waited for the Judge's announcement.

Finally the decision was declared; Trevor was found guilty of child abuse and was sentenced to twenty years without parole.

Sabine whooped with delight and high fived a stunned Ezra. Zeb laughed with joy. Hera simply gathered Ezra into her hold, squeezing him tightly.

Once she had released Ezra from her grip, the boy looked over at Kanan with a sunny smile. His eyes were bright with his relief and gratefulness. Kanan returned the grin.

Trevor had become furious. He began struggling as the officers tried to lead him away. He began screaming at Ezra, spitting out curses and insults at him.

Seeing the expression on the teen's face fall, Zeb growled. He placed large hands over the younger males ears, trying to block out the sound of his former abuser's angry cries.

Finally, still screaming, Trevor was dragged out of the courtroom. Once he was gone, Kanan turned to Ezra.

"You alright?"

After a long moment, Ezra nodded. Slowly his expression lifted, if still subdued.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm better than okay." He gave a small smile just as Morad approached.

Kanan took hold of the lawyer's hand, shaking it heartily. He didn't know what to say, except to thank him over and over. Morad had simply smiled at that.

"My pleasure." He also shook the hand that Hera offered him. Then he bent over so that he was eye to eye with the boy next to her. He offered another smile.

"Guess the future's looking a bit brighter now, umm?"

Ezra giggled slightly. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, giving him a quick hug. It was only a second before it was returned.

Ezra twisted his head so his mouth was near Morad's ear, whispering two words.

"Thank you." Finally he pulled back, wiping his face on his sleeve. He accidently bumped into Sabine. Before he could even apologize, she had her arms around him, holding him close. He turned in her grasp, hugging his 'sister' back. For the first time in eight years, he felt at peace.

A/N Sorry if the trial didn't seem accurate to a real one. I tried to do research and did my best, so I hope it seems alright.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a scene I wanted to add on at the end of the last chapter, but ended up writing it seperate. Anyhow to let you guys know, this is the next to last chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

After the trial was over, the family said their farewells to Morad and left. It had been a tiring day, and all they wanted was to go home to eat and then rest.

Ezra sat in the backseat, squeezed in between Sabine and Zeb. While the older two argued about what they should have for supper, Kanan noticed that the boy was silent, staring down at his lap. The man turned in the passenger seat to look at him.

"Kid, you okay?" His voice was almost lost in the racket that Sabine and Zeb were making. Still, it was loud enough for to catch Ezra's attention.

The teen looked up at the question and nodded. He was clearly tired, but his lips were curled up in a genuine smile.

"I'm fine. It's just so hard to believe he's gone." He replied, referring to Trevor.

"Feels like a dream."

By this time the other two had settled down and heard Ezra's words. With a small hint of mischief in his eyes, Zeb reached out and lightly pinched his arm. He laughed as the kid jumped.

"Does that feel like a dream to you?"

Ezra glared at him, swatting his arm.

Hera glanced up from her driving and looked at him through the rearview mirror. Despite her attempts to look stern, a small twinkle in her eyes gave her away as she scolded them.

"You two, stop picking on each other. Now, as for dinner, what do you guys think about ordering a pizza?

"Pepperoni!"

"How about veggi pizza?"

"Eww Zeb, that's just gross!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that?"

Kanan and Hera sighed as the kids started bickering again. Hera looked over at her husband, rolling her eyes.

"Guess things are back to normal, huh?"

"Yep." The man groaned as the squabbling in the backseat grew louder. Still, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

…

Everyone retired to bed early that night, after Ezra had yawned for the fiftieth time and Sabine's head had once again threatened to use her plate as a pillow. So the couple had taken charge and shooed the three off to their room. Finally, exhausted themselves, went to get some much needed rest.

Hera felt like she had barely drifted off before someone shook her arm, bringing her back to the real world. She forced her heavy eyes open to find the large blurry shape above her. She blinked, finally making out who it was.

"Zeb?" She sat up straight in bed.

"What's wrong?" Beside her, Kanan stirred at her voice. Blearily green eyes opened to look at her. Sleepily her rose up and fumbled for the switch of the bedside lamp, flooding the room with its soft glow.

"Sorry for wakin' you two." Zeb offered. "But it's about the kid."

"Ezra?" Now Kanan was as alert as she was, shooting upright as if someone had shot off a gun.

"What about him? Is he alright?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Zeb moved to reveal the boy in question, trying to hide behind him.

"Kid?"

Ezra crossed his arms, glaring at the floor as his bangs fell to cover his eyes from view. When he refused to answer, the older of the two supplied the explanation for him.

"He started kickin' in his sleep. Then he kept talking and crying for help, saying everyone's name's over and over.

"Did not!" Ezra protested hotly, though his gaze was stilled lowered.

"Ezra." He couldn't help cringing at Hera's tone. While not angry, her voice was still stern. It reminded him of when he was small, when his mother could tell he had done something he shouldn't and expected the full story.

"Ezra, come here." She patted the sheets beside her. Ezra shuffled over, plopping down where she had motioned to. Zeb cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll just…go back to bed now." He exited quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Once he had left, both Kanan and Hera turned back to the teen. The woman reached out, resting a hand on his knee.

"Talk to us." She murmured gently. "What's wrong?"

Ezra's body, if possible, grew even stiffer at her words. He curled in on himself tighter.

"It's not important," He muttered.

"Zeb apparently thought it was." Kanan threw back the sheets, scooting over so he sat on the teen's opposite side. He bumped shoulders with him affectionately.

"Come on, what happened?"

Ezra slumped in defeat. One thing he had learned in his short time staying with this family, was that they were stubborn. They wouldn't leave him alone until they had answers and he knew it. He sighed.

"Just a bad dream, that's all." He said softly.

He felt Hera remove her hand from his knee, only to reach up underneath his hair and lay it on his cheek. He uncoiususly leaned into the touch, feeling the calluses from years of work on her fingertips. Rough, yet gentle, like the person they belonged to.

"Care telling us what you dreamed about?"

Ezra hesitated for only a moment, trying to force back the lump in his throat, and the burning sensation in his eyes.

"It was about my parents…and you guys."

The hand froze at that. Then she lightly tapped his chin with one finger, silently asking him to continue.

"It was the day that mom and dad were killed. Only you all were there too. He...he killed all of you! I couldn't move or anything, and everyone just laid there and…" His throat closed up as the brutal dream filled his mind once again. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

Hera didn't hesitate. She pulled him into her arms, embracing him as he tried to keep his emtions under control. As he buried his face in her shoulder, he felt Kanan's hand on his head, large fingers pulling through the dark locks. Their touches were understanding, telling him it was alright to be this vurenable, to be open in front of them. And at that, every shred of shame faded away, and he let himself give in to the hot tears.

Neither of the three spoke. Hera just rocked him as he cried, cooing to him gently. Kanan simply kept stroking his hair.

Finally Ezra calmed down enough to pull away from the soothing caresses. He sniffled, wiping the sleeve of his nightshirt across his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey." Kanan squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong in needing someone to lean on. That's what we're here for."

Ezra nodded before letting out a hiccup. He looked exhausted, like he was about to pass out any second. But Hera could still see fear in his eyes. He was scared, afraid to go back to his room and live through another nightmare.

A thought struck her. She looked over Ezra's head to meet Kanan's gaze. The man could tell what she was thinking.

He pushed himself back to his side of the mattress. Ezra was waiting for them to kick him out and send him to his room any minute. He was surprised when instead Kanan took his arm, gently tugging him next to the man instead. It only took a moment to realize what Kanan wanted.

"But…I…"

"No buts." Hera said lightly as she crawled in on his opposite side.

"You are staying here tonight and that's that."

Ezra huffed, but settled down. As he curled up between them, he muttered under his breath, "I'm way too old for this." Kanan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"You're never too old." Hera pulled the covers up over him.

"Now go to sleep. You've had a long day." She then switched the light off, bathing the room in darkness.

Despite his reluctance, it wasn't long until Ezra was out like a light, Hera not too far behind them.

In the darkness, Kanan could make out the faint sounds of their breaths, soft and even. He smiled just before letting out a yawn. He was surprised that he wasn't asleep before them, his entire body feeling like it was made out of head, and his brain foggy from his exhaustion.

He carefully shifted so he could throw his arm over the both of them, hand resting on Hera's forearm. She seemed to relax even more at his touch, sinking even deeper into the mattress.

As her movement, Ezra stirred. Still asleep, he shifted closer to Kanan, instinctively moving toward his body heat. It wasn't until he was pressed against the man did he settle back down, his head curled near Kanan's chest.

Kanan smiled. He reached to stroke Hera's hair gently, at the same time lowering his head slightly to rest his chin on the boy's messy hair. A sense of peace enveloped him as he once again drifted off into slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, ummm...sorry for not updating for almost two months? But I do have a reason.**

 **So you all know, I have just started college. Because of that, my schedule is swamped with classes and homework, one class in particular I spend a lot of time working on because it's such a struggle. On top of that, I also have work-study, which cuts into most of my free time. Which leads into my next subject...**

 **I have been asked about doing a sequel to this story. Honestly, While I would love to(I even have a idea for one), I do not have much time to work on another multi-chapter story at this time. Maybe I will sit down and work on one at some point, but at this point I do not have time. Sorry :(**

 **Anyhow, enjoy the last chapter of Silent, yet Heard**

Zeb ducked the green object that Sabine tossed in his direction. Then he brought his arm back with a laugh and fired his own 'weapon'.

Sabine shrieked when the water balloon hit her shoulder and burst, soaking her already wet t-shirt. She raised a hand to her forehead, letting gravity claim her as she fell dramatically to the ground.

"Avenge me, brother." She gasped in mock agony before sprawling out on the ground.

"No!" Ezra cried as he stood over her 'dead body'. In both hands he held his own balloons.

"You will pay for this, you monster!" He took off after Zeb, throwing his own missile.

Standing on the porch as he nursed his cup of coffee, Kanan chuckled as he watched the three continue to goof off. As he leaned against the banisters, he heard soft footsteps.

"You know, I have a feeling this isn't what you meant when you told them to go cool off."

Hera shook her head, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Not really." She admitted as she copied his position, her arm bumping against his. Her eyes were soft, gazing out at them in the yard pummeling each other with balloons.

"I thought they'd just camp out in front of the air conditioner, or something. I didn't consider what they would choose to do instead."

Kanan smiled at that. He finally turned his head to look at her. He lowered his voice, though he doubted that they could be heard over all the noise that the trio was making.

"Did you get all the supplies?"

Hera rolled her eyes. "Yep, got everything we need. The cake mix is on top of the fridge, everything else in the bottom cabinets. Think you and Zeb can handle it on your own?"

"What? Do you doubt our abilities?" Kanan teased. She whacked his arm playfully before raising her voice for the others to hear.

"Ezra, Sabine, come on! We need to get ready to go."

The three paused, the younger two just starting to gain up on Zeb. Confused, Ezra lowered his throwing arm to his side.

"Go? Go where?"

Hera, about to renter the house, paused at his question.

"Well, you both need school supplies, don't you? Hurry up, get some dry clothes on so we can leave." She went inside.

Sabine punched his arm with a grin.

"Come on, last on inside has dish duty tonight." She raced toward the house, Ezra reluctantly trailing along behind her.

…...

Ezra stared moodily out the window. In the front seat, he could hear both females talking about all the supplies they needed to buy. He half wished they would be quiet, give him a chance to ponder on this new dilemma.

Finally, noticing how quiet the teen was, Hera addressed him. Never taking her eyes off the road.

"Ezra, you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. Sabine turned in the front seat to see his slumped form. She raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Uhh, no you're not."

"Yes I am!" Ezra shot back.

"Ezra." Hera broke into the brewing argument. "You know, it might help us all out a lot if you tell us what's going on."

Ashamed of his attitude, Ezra flopped back into his seat. His arms uncrossed and he stared down into his lap.

"I'm sorry Hera. It's just...I'm worried." He blurted out.

"I was seven the last time I stepped into a school. Seven years! I can't even read that well, alone do anything else. All the other kids will just laugh at me."

Hera could hardly blame him for being nervous. Both she and Kanan had known he would be behind in his academic achievements. They had stayed up almost the entirety of the previous evening, discussing different approaches. It was Kanan who had suggested one option, one that they felt would be the best course.

"Alright then." She carefully swung into the next turn. "If you want to Ezra, I have an idea that might possibly help."

Ezra glanced up from his lap, curious, if a tad nervous. "What do you mean?"

Hera smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

"How would you feel about being homeschooled?"

…...

Kanan frowned at the contents of the bowl. He reached for the cake mix box, reading the instructions on the bag. Nope, he had done it right. Then was the batter supposed to be this thin?

He simply sighed and shook his head. He was starting to regret not paying attention to Hera when she would bake. Then maybe he would feel better about the batter.

He poured the batter into the pan on the counter. After putting it in the preheated oven, then setting the timer, he wiped his hands off on his jeans and went to help Zeb.

The younger male was sitting in the living room, trying vainly to untangle the streamers. Kanan was tempted to ask how he had manged to that. He decided against it, coming forward to take them and proceed to gently untangle the fragile material.

"Thanks." Zeb started working on them again, only to pull too hard. They ripped apart in his grasp. Laughing, Kanan started to work on them again, suggesting that he go get the table cloth instead. He simply received a grunt in reply.

"The kid better appreciate this."

As Kanan pulled out some tape, he twisted around to smile at him.

"Trust me, he will."

…...

If someone had asked Ezra about what he thought of shopping, he would have told you he enjoyed the concept of it( After having to steal everything he needed for so long, it was nice to actually buy it. Or more correctly, let Hera buy it for him). The actual process? Well, it wasn't quite what he expected. Especially with Hera and Sabine.

First of all, while Ezra was not particular about the type of clothing he wore(as long as it was comfortable and allowed easy movement it was fine), Hera and Sabine were picky about the style. They shuffled through the clothing racks, checking for his size. They would hold up certain pieces and ask for his opinion. He simply shrugged. He didn't really notice any of the designs. Until his eye was caught by one Hera had glanced at, then threw to the side.

It was a long sleeved shirt. Orange in color, it had a thick color and patches where it had been purposely made to look faded.

Ezra reached and picked it up, examining it closely. Hera and Sabine paused when they saw holding it, glancing at each other.

"Do you like that one, Ezra?" Hera personally didn't care for the shirt, but this was the first time he had shown a interest in anything they had looked at thus far. Any chance of getting him actively involved needed to be lept upon.

Ezra nodded, absently, running his fingers over the material. It was soft, possibly the softest thing he had ever felt. Besides his bed, of course.

Hera moved so she was in front of him. She took the shirt out of his hands, holding it up against him. She nodded in approval.

"Might be a bit on the large size, but it shouldn't take long for you to grow into it. Alright, put it in the buggy."

"No, you don't have to..." Ezra began.

"But I want too." She cut him off.

"Besides, you need clothes. Come on, just put it in the buggy."

Ezra stared at her for a long moment. Suddenly he threw his arms around her waist in a awkward embrace, startling her. She recovered quickly, however, and returned the impromptu hug.

"What, all this for a shirt?" She said in a light voice.

The youth pulled back enough to shake his head, dark hair flying with the movement.

"No. Well, that too, but...for everything you guys have done. You all didn't have to help me, or take me in, but you did. You didn't have to save me, you could have just walked away."

"Oh Ezra." She brushed back his bangs, smiling even as a lump formed in her throat. This amazing child had been through so much. She mentally shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to him if they hadn't caught the sighs and had left him to his fate.

Sabine, standing awkwardly to the side, cleared her throat. The other two jumped at the sound at turned toward her. Ezra flushed in shame at his open display of affection. Hera simply grinned.

"Sorry, 'Bine." She took hold of the cart again.

"Come on, lets get going."

/

It wasn't until late that afternoon when they finally pulled into the driveway of home, trunk filled with shopping bags full of everything both teens could possibly need for school.

Ezra helped unload the trunk, trailing behind both females as they carried the supplies to the porch. Hera was about to open the door when she paused.

"I almost forgot, I left my purse in the car. Ezra, do you mind going back to get it for me? I think it's in the front seat."

The boy nodded as he set his bags down and raced back to the car. He opened the passenger side door, only to find the front empty.

He frowned. He checked the rest of the vehicle, wondering if he had missed something. He hadn't. The purse simply wasn't there.

Perplexed, he turned around and opened his mouth to inform Hera that it was missing. He stopped short when he realized that no one was on the porch. He sighed and started heading back to the house.

He closed the door as he entered the house, kicking off his shoes to avoid tracking in dirt. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark; the hallway lights were turned off.

Worry flickered through his chest. Years of survival instincts warned him to keep the lights off as he crept forward, trying to stay quiet. It wasn't normal for the house to be this silent and until he knew the reason why, it was best to stay low-key.

As he passed the living room, he noticed the lights were on and cautiously peeked inside. His jaw dropped in surprise when he saw the room was decorated with streamers and balloons. What on earth was going on?

He heard the voices before he noticed the light shining underneath the door. As he silently drew closer, he began to make out what they were saying.

"...exploded in the oven." Hera's tone was exasperated.

"Kanan Jarrus, what am I going to do with you?"

"It wasn't my fault!" The man protested. Ezra made out sniggering at that- Zeb, he thought. Hera's loud sigh over-ceded the laughter.

"Great. This time, I'll do it. You two can find a way to distract him this time. Take him to the park or something."

"Fine." Footsteps approached. Before Ezra could move, the door was flung open. "But..."

Kanan's voice trailed off when he noticed who was in front of him. Sabine, standing behind him, also noticed the boy. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Ummm...Mom?"

The woman turned from her examination of the stove at Sabine's half-whisper. She startled at the sight of Ezra, but soon recovered and smiled thinly.

"Hey love. Did you find my purse?"

Ezra wordlessly shook his head. He looked up at the man, putting a voice to his curiosity.

"What's going on? And why is the living room different.

Kanan's shoulders slumped. He looked behind him at his wife for guidance. She met his eyes and sighed.

"Might as well tell him."

Ezra glanced back and forth between the pair.

"What're you talking about? Tell me what?"

"Well..you see...we had planned to..." Kanan gave up and sighed.

"Happy birthday Ezra."

Ezra stared at him a moment, trying to comprehend what his guardian just said. It soon clicked what he was saying.

"Wait, you're saying..." He trailed off into silence. Hera picked up the explanation after that.

"We were looking through your file and found your birth date. And we figured that we would just have a small party. Nothing elaborate or anything, just cake, maybe a game or two. It was going to be a surprise." She laughed at the expression on his face.

"And judging by the evidence I would say we succeeded."

Ezra continued to gape at the group. The smile on Kanan's face slowly faded when the boy didn't react. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ezra, what is it?"

After another long moment, the teen raised his gaze to meet the green eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking in a rough voice.

"You guys...are doing all of this...for me? Really?"

Sabine couldn't resist rolling her eyes at that. "No, it's for the other Ezra in the room. Of course you!" Zeb guffawed at that.

Ezra studied a moment longer. Then a smile began to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you. I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." Kanan knelt down in front of him. He smiled gently, holding his arms out to the youth.

Ezra didn't hesitate to step into them, hugging the man's neck as he sunk into his embrace. No words were exchanged, nor did any need to be.

After a bit Ezra removed himself from Kanan's hold. He then proceeded to hug the others, even Zeb. Awkwardly, the older male patted teen's shoulder.

When he turned to Hera, she pulled him in before he could make the first move, holding him tightly against her. He didn't hesitate to return it, burying his face into her shirt.

After a long moment, Hera stepped back. Gripping his arms gently, she bent slightly to kiss his forehead.

"Now, how about we get this mess cleaned up and get ready for a celebration?"

…...

"Won again!" Ezra crowed, dropping his cards to the table as he raised his hands victoriously.

"Just got lucky, kid." Zeb growled, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'll get you yet."

"Just got lucky?" Kanan laughed. "That's the third time that he's beaten you. Face it Zeb, you stink at this game."

Chopper, curled up on the couch in the space between Kanan and Ezra, meowed as if in agreement. Though still tedious, the relationship Kanan and the cat had improved greatly. The animals relationship with Zeb, however, not so much.

"Ha!" Ezra let out one more triumphant cry before flopping back against Kanan, mindful not to hit Chopper.

Kanan smiled down at him, a mysterious smile on his lips. "I'm not sure if you want to be near me right now Ezra."

"Oh?" The boy quirked an eyebrow as he squirmed his way into a more comfortable position.

"How come?"

"Well, for starters..."As he spoke, Kanan move his hand to 'casually' rest it on the boy's side. Ezra noticed the warning signs, and with a shriek, tried to scramble away. But it was too late. Kanan grabbed the boy and started tickling his ribcage.

Ezra laughed helplessly, trying in vain to push away the dangerous hands. He spoke between giggles.

"No..ha...stop! Zeb, help me!"

"Aww, and miss out on the show?" Zeb leaned back, hands behind his head. A mischievous grin grew as he chuckled at the sight.

"Come on Kanan, it's payback time for you kid."

Ezra wriggled out of the man's arms, trying to stand and flee. He still wasn't quick enough to escape as Kanan simply pulled him back into his lap, relentless in his attack. Everyone paused at a new voice.

"Hey guys." Sabine leaned against the doorframe. She couldn't help grinning at the scene before her.

"I know you all are busy, but Mom has something ready in the kitchen for you all."

Ezra took advantage of Sabine's distraction to yank himself away from Kanan's grip. He took off, passing the older girl in the doorway. Laughing, the others trailed after him.

Hera looked up with a laugh as Ezra skidded into the kitchen. She met her husband's gaze as he followed not too far behind. With a wink, she tilted her head toward the table. Kanan got the message, pressing the boy down into a seat.

"Well, now that everyone's here..." She finally turned around. In her hands was a cake, covered in chocolate icing, it had exactly fifteen candles and happy birthday piped onto it in orange icing.

As she carefully set down the cake in front of Ezra, she began to sing softly. "happy birthday to you..." She was soon joined by the others.

"Make a wish." Sabine sing songed. Ezra bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. He could think of a lot of things to wish for. That Trevor would never hurt him or anyone else again, that his parents were still around. Impossible dreams, he knew.

He then looked up at the faces of everyone around him, at Hera's motherly smile and Kanan's grin of encouragement, of Zeb's eye roll when he looked in his direction, and Sabine motioning at him to go on. He smiled. No, there was only one thing he wanted above anything else. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

His friends-no, his family-clapped, and Zeb patted his back, almost knocking Ezra face first into the cake.

Kanan cut the cake and placed the slices into colorful paper plates, passing the first one to Ezra. The youth took it, but didn't immediantly eat. He held the plate almost revently. Hera noticed instantly.

"What's wrong?"

Ezra shook his head. "Nothing. It's just been so long since I've had cake. I've forgotten what it taste like."

Zeb, about to stick his fork into his mouth, paused long enough to laugh.

"Well, why don't you find out? Don't just guawk at it kid, eat it!"

Ezra grinned. He picked up his fork and took a bite. His face lit up as the rich flavor coated his tongue, and he eagerly took another mouthful.

"Careful, don't choke yourself." Hera laughed as she nibbled at her own portion. Ezra swallowed and replied.

"I can't help it. It just tastes so amazing! I've never tasted anything so good in my life!"

Hera's smile grew even wider at that. "Well, I'm certainly glad you approve."

They had just finished eating when Zeb started and nudged Sabine. " 'Bine, the gift." He hissed.

Sabine groaned and slapped her forehead. "I forgot. Hang on, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, only to return not even a minute later. She clutched something in her hand. Sheepishly, she handed it to the boy.

"This is from me and Zeb. He bought the hat. I painted it myself." She added quickly, as Ezra turned it over in his hands.

The hat was a white baseball cap. Now with Sabine's handiwork, it now had red streaks all over it in a wild yet planned design. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the unexpected gift.

"Thanks guys. I love it." He pulled it over his mess of hair, tucking in a few strands of hair. It was then he noticed Kanan open a nearby drawer, pulling out a folder.

Coming over, the man knelt in front of Ezra's chair. He took a deep breath before staring into the youth's bright blue depths.

"Ezra, I speak for all of us when I say that if we could change the past- if we could have kept you from all the suffering you've went through, from being on your own for so long- we would give everything to do so. You understand that, don't you?"

Confused, Ezra met his gaze with a nod. He wasn't completely sure where this was going.

"We may not be able to change what has already happened." Kanan continued. "And Hera and I know we could never replace the influence of your parents. But during these past few weeks, we have come to see you as part of this family." He opened the folder and pulled out several sheets of paper. He handed them to the boy, who took them with trembling hands.

"And if would like to, we want to make that official."

Ezra stared down at the sheets. He couldn't read well, but he knew enough to read a few word. He began to sound out one unfamilier word slowly.

"A..dopt..." He clapped his hand over his mouth. Tears glistened in his eyes and threatened to fall down his face. Worried, Kanan reached to cup his cheek.

"Ezra, what's wrong?"

The teen gasped, shaking in disbelief as he laughed with joy.

"Nothing's wrong. Yes, Yes!" He practically fell out of the chair as he wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck, almost knocking him to the floor.

"I love you." He whispered as he buried his face into the man's shoulder. He felt strong arms encircle him, heard the same words echoed back into his own ear.

There was a rustle of cloth, then Hera was on the floor with them, hugging them both, kissing the head of the youngest. Sabine joined the embrace, soon followed by Zeb. Chopper simply rubbed against them, purring like he knew what was going on. And maybe in a way he did.

Curled up in Kanan and Hera's arms, surrounded by those who he had grown to love, Ezra smiled. For the first time in eight years, he felt at peace.

He had found family.

He had found home.

* * *

 **First of all, I want to thank BelieveInYourDreams4Life, for letting me run with their amazing idea. And for all of those who read, favorite, and followed this story. And thanks to all the guest for their reviews and encouragement(Because we never brag on them enough ;)) And also, thanks to those to took the time to give me the constructive criticism I needed. I am grateful that you took the time to point out where I needed to improve, and in the process help me become a better writer.**

 **I can never thank you all enough. I am grateful that you all took a chance on this story. Thanks again y'all.**

 **Until next time, may God bless you and keep you safe.**


	18. HELP!

**Hey fellow writers! I need your help.**

 **Okay, as you know, I have been wanting to work on a sequel for Silent, yet Heard. I had a idea I was working on, but it just won't work. I have several other ideas to write instead, so I want to call a vote and see what you think.**

 **Story 1:**

 **Trying to get Ezra more involved with other kids his age, Kanan and Hera decide to put Ezra in a club( still figuring out what kind of club). But when some kids bring up questions about his family, Ezra starts to wonder why his newfound family took him in**

 **Story 2:**

 **When Ezra starts to act up, the rest of his family are left puzzled by his behavior. After letting it go on long enough, Kanan confronts him. What he finds surprises him.**

 **Story 3:**

 **When a strange man suddenly appears, claiming to be related to Ezra, the family struggles with the thought of possibly losing their youngest member. But when shocking revelations come out, Ezra must face the scars of his past once again.**

 **Story 4:**

 **It's Christmas, and everyone is excited, especially Ezra, who decides to get the best presents he can possibly find for his family. But he soon finds that getting the perfect gift is harder than he thought.**

 **Story 5:**

 **With the others gone for a day, Ezra and Zeb have the whole house to themselves. During this time, fights with happen, secrets will come out, and the bond between brothers will grow.**

 **I can only write one of these (college life is hetic), so let me know what you guys think. Over and out!**


	19. Sequel Update

**Hey guys, I have totaled the votes and figured out which storyline I will be going with. I am going with story three, and maybe try to combine 2 along with it. It will be a while until it is up though, since I will be pre-writing all the chapters beforehand. It might be some time before they're up(I would not really expect them to be up until after Christmas), but hey, since they'll be done I'll be able to update faster ;). Thanks for the encouragement, I had no idea that so many people would be this excited. Thank you all so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. I just got the first chapter of the sequel up! Go check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
